Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar II
by Curlies
Summary: GerIta, PruAus, SpaMano Continuación de "Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar"! Para todos los que querían saber que pasaba con ellos en la WWII! -...Así que fue esto lo que usaste para traer de regreso a Louis...- Roderich estaba parado, frente a la tumba de su amado. Sonrió sombríamente... Y comenzó a cavar... La historia se repetía de nuevo...
1. Y la historia vuelve a repetirse

**CONTINUACIÓN DE "CUANDO NOS VOLVAMOS A ENCONTRAR"! Si no lo han leído, no van a entender nada!**

**Léanlo: www . fanfiction . com s/8265613/1/Cuando-nos-volvamos-a-encontrar**

.

"_Rod:_

_Aquí todo está normal._

_Antonio llora cada día como un bebé extrañando a ese sirviente. Francis está cansado de vivir en un barco lleno de hombres, así que, cada vez que hacemos una parada en algún puerto no regresa hasta el día siguiente. ¿Sabes? El otro día llegó al barco con 8 mujeres que decían ser sus esposas…"_

"_Rod:_

_¿Huh? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué te interesa saber sobre mí? No ha pasado nada raro. Llevamos 48 días sin ver tierra y solo esperamos poder llegar pronto a un puerto para reabastecernos. Ya se está terminando la cerveza…"_

"_Rod:_

_Día 52 sin ver tierra. Y ayer fuimos atacados por la armada de ése maldito inglés cejudo. Sufrimos algunas bajas. Cómo detesto a ése tipo."_

"_Rod:_

_¡Por supuesto que estamos bien, idiota! ¿Con quién crees que hablas? No somos humanos, somos seres inmortales, ¿recuerdas?"_

"_Rod:_

_Hoy, después de casi 2 meses a la deriva finalmente tocamos tierra. Nos quedaremos en este puerto por unos días para tener un cambio de ambiente."_

"_Rod:_

_¿Qué te importa lo que yo haga en este puerto? Sí, probablemente me vaya con algunas mujeres, ¿tienes algún problema?"_

"_Idiota Rod:_

_Maldito, si le dices eso a Louis voy a ir hasta Vienna a romperte la cara."_

"_Rod:_

_¿Puedes dejar de decir esas cosas? Es molesto. Creo que fui muy claro contigo cuando terminamos"_

"_Rod:_

_En verdad que eres molesto. ¿Puedes dejar de mandarme cartas cada día? No tengo idea de cómo rayos entrenaste a esa maldita paloma para encontrar mi barco, pero te juro que si vuelvo a verla voy a dispararle"_

Así era Gilbert. Así había sido Gilbert. Y así había sido su relación. Jamás pudieron tener una sola conversación buena, siempre fueron gritos, peleas, golpes.

Roderich volvió a cerrar las cartas como estaban y abrió la caja de madera donde las guardaba, encontrándose con un último pedazo de papel.

Era solo un pedazo de una carta que había sido más larga. Aquella carta que el albino le había dejado antes de irse. Antes de cometer la estupidez que había hecho.

La leyó:

"_P.D. Lo siento, Rod. Jamás fue mi intención lastimarte. Traté de alejarte de mí, pero parece ser que somos más humanos de lo que creemos."_

Las lágrimas volvieron a agruparse en sus ojos.

Maldición, ya habían pasado 5 años. Ya habían pasado 5 años desde la muerte de ese hombre, pero su corazón aún no podía superarlo.

Metió todas las cartas a la caja de madera y la regresó a su lugar debajo de la cama.

Aún dolía recordarlo…

Se acostó en su cama, intentando volver a conciliar el sueño. Las noches de insomnio se habían convertido en algo común desde que Gilbert se fue. Pero seguían siendo molestas.

Esa noche, como muchas otras desde hace 5 años, no durmió.

.

-¿El ático?- preguntó el austríaco, una vez que se había terminado su té.

-Sí, bueno… llevó años tratando de limpiarlo… pero está lleno de cosas tuyas y no se si quieras conservar algo…- dijo la castaña, recogiendo la taza

-… Mmm… no creo tener nada interesante ahí dentro… pero hoy estoy libre, así que, supongo que no hará daño recordar cosas, soy viejo, después de todo-

Elizabetha sonrió.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude?-

-No. Estaré bien por mi cuenta, por favor, no descuides tus deberes-

La húngara hizo una reverencia y salió de la sala, soltando un suspiro. Amaba tanto a ese hombre, pero le dolía ser solo su sirvienta…

.

Entró al ático y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Estaba más limpio de lo que esperaba y le sorprendió que no lo atacara una avalancha de polvo al entrar. Era obvio que alguien ya había estado ahí recientemente.

Fue hasta la única ventana, ésta no tenía mucho polvo, la limpió con el antebrazo, manchando de gris su traje y admiró la vista hacia la entrada de la mansión, desde ahí se podía ver también el bosque, el muro. No pudo evitar sonreír. Tenía una vista muy bonita y nostálgica.

Notó que se recargaba en algo y volteó a ver que era. Una silla. Una bella silla roja, aunque la madera ya estaba algo podrida. No podría soportar el peso de alguien, pero tenía algo encima. ¿Un cuadro?

Quitó la tela blanca que cubría el objeto misterioso.

Sí. Efectivamente era un cuadro, una pintura. Pero cuando lo vio sus manos temblaron un poco y su rostro se tornó triste y nostálgico.

Era una bella pintura de Feliciano cuando éste era pequeño. Podía recordarlo. A pesar de que Louis siempre había sido muy malo para el dibujo, realmente se había esforzado en esa pintura y la había convertido en toda una obra de arte.

-Me alegro por ustedes dos. Feli, Lou- calló y se corrigió aquél último nombre –No… Ludwig-

Volvió a cubrir la pintura con la tela y continuó recorriendo aquella pequeña habitación.

Pinturas viejas, con marcos podridos, otras obras de arte que habían sido arruinadas por cierto sirviente travieso. Mucha mueblería vieja. Cortinas, instrumentos musicales anticuados, rotos o que les faltaba alguna pieza. Continuó admirando todas las reliquias de aquél lugar, preguntándose el motivo por el cuál conservaba tantas cosas inútiles.

Le diría a Elizabetha que tirara todo, excepto el cuadro de Louis.

En eso pensaba cuando, mientras caminaba, su pie se enredó con una cortina vieja y empolvada y cayó al suelo, justo al lado de unas cajas. Sobó su tobillo, se lo había lastimado un poco. Pero nada que no sanara rápido, sobretodo si se trataba de un ser inmortal como él. Aún así, mientras trataba de reincorporarse, notó algo fuera de lugar detrás de las cajas.

Siguiendo su curiosidad, se dispuso a mover las cajas para poder ver mejor lo que se ocultaba detrás de ellas. Cuando hubo terminado, se sintió algo decepcionado de ver un viejo baúl de madera con candado. ¿De dónde había salido tal cosa? No podía recordarlo por más que intentaba.

Continuó recorriendo el ático en busca de la llave que habría ese baúl, pero fue en vano. No pudo encontrar nada. Se acabó rindiendo y salió del lugar. Bueno, al menos ya eran dos cosas que se salvarían de la basura, pues no tenía intención de tirar algo cuyo contenido desconocía.

Llamó a Elizabetha y ésta lo ayudó a mover el baúl a su habitación, ahí tenía mucho espacio libre, después de todo. Después le pidió a que dejara el ático tal y como estaba. Aunque ambos sabían que eso significaba que aquél lugar continuaría siendo llenado conforme pasaran los años, y terminarían no tirando nada, después de todo.

Roderich pasó todo ése día observando el baúl, hasta que dio la media noche. ¿Dónde estaría la llave que lo habría? No le gustaba dañar antigüedades, pero su curiosidad lo estaba matando. Se levantó de la cama y se encaminó hacia afuera de la habitación, mientras podía escuchar el ruido de unas gotas de agua que golpeaban contra la ventana. Había comenzado a llover.

Caminando entre los oscuros pasillos, sólo con una vela en su mano, ni siquiera necesitaba luz para saber a dónde dirigirse, había estado viviendo en aquella antigua mansión durante siglos, literalmente.

Llegó hasta un salón de reuniones. Dados sus gustos, las paredes estaban llenas de cuadros y una que otra foto. Finalmente, encontró lo que buscaba. Una vieja espada que aún mantenía su filo. Era muy peligrosa, así que la había puesto muy alto, recordó. En el pasado, el simple pensamiento de que Feli o Louis pudiesen alcanzar aquella arma lo había tentado a simplemente deshacerse de ella, pero finalmente decidió solo colocarla en un lugar fuera de su alcance.

Arrastró un banco que parecía estar sólo de adorno y se subió en él para tomar aquella espada. Una vez cumplido su objetivo, regresó a su habitación. Finalmente, con el arma, logró romper el candado, el cual ya estaba bastante oxidado.

Al abrir se encontró con cosas inesperadamente comunes. Eran ropas. Las sacó para observarlas mejor y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al reconocerlas. Aquellas habían sido las ropas que Gilbert usó durante su viaje, cuando se fue de la casa y los abandonó.

Abrazó la tela contra su pecho con fuerza, tratando de controlar sus lágrimas. Su mente se distrajo del acto cuando vio algo negro debajo de más telas. Movió todo para encontrarse con una pequeña cajita de madera, apenas del tamaño de su palma y un libro antiguo.

Primero abrió la caja y se encontró con una llave unida a una cadena. ¿Una llave? ¿Qué hacía ahí una llave? ¿Porqué Gilbert la había guardado?... ¿Qué abría…? La colgó a su cuello por el momento, hasta averiguar más de ella. Después abrió el libro, no tenía nombre, ni autor, tampoco era muy grueso. Notó que Gilbert había marcado su lugar con un pedazo de papel, así que decidió empezar por ahí.

Al llegar a la página marcada y comenzar a leer, sus manos, seguido por todo su cuerpo comenzaron a temblar. Cerró el libro. Lo tomó y volvió a salir de su habitación.

Aún con toda la lluvia cayendo fuera, salió de la casa, sin importarle, por primera vez, si sus costosas ropas eran ensuciadas o si sus botas se manchaban de lodo. N le importaba nada. Ahora solo le importaba una cosa…

Caminó sin un paraguas, a merced de la lluvia hasta el cementerio de la casa. Se paró frente a la tumba de su amado.

-…Así que fue esto lo que usaste para traer a Louis de regreso…- murmuró al aire

Sonrió sombríamente.

…Y comenzó a cavar…


	2. Un boleto a Vienna

**Gracias! La verdad es que no sabía cómo reaccionaría la gente al saber que hice una segunda parte, pero al leer todos los hermosos comentarios que me hicieron reír y sonrojarme como si fuera un mensaje del chico que me gusta, me sentí realmente animada!**

**Gracias! Y gracias también por los mensajes que me enviaron en la primera parte que me animaron a escribir la segunda! Sé que soy yo la que escribe, pero son sus mensajes los que hacen que yo disfrute tanto escribir! Definitivamente, ésta historia se alimenta de sus comentarios :3**

**Se que ya di las gracias muchas veces, pero en verdad estoy feliz y agradecida, así que: Gracias, gracias, gracias! **

* * *

-…li…-

¿Huh?

-…Feli…-

Podía escuchar una dulce voz que lo llamaba, pero sus ojos no podían abrirse.

-…Feli, despierta. Llegarás tarde al entrenamiento matutino-

Finalmente abrió los ojos con pereza y algo de trabajo al sentir la brillante luz del foco quemando sus pupilas. Parpadeó repetidamente hasta acostumbrarse y entonces se giró hacia donde estaba el hombre que le hablaba.

-…Lud…- murmuró, aún somnoliento

-No debes llegar tarde otra vez o vas a quedarte sin comer-

-¡Ah! ¡Estoy despierto, estoy despierto!-

Se quitó las sábanas de encima, que eran la única prenda que lo cubría y fue a buscar sus ropas que habían quedado regadas por el suelo.

Ludwig se dio la vuelta, intentando no mirar el cuerpo del italiano, sabía que si lo hacía, terminaría pensando en él todo el día y eso no era bueno dada la situación en la que se encontraban…

Escuchaba el sonido de la ropa mientras el otro se la ponía, él, mientras tanto, se ataba las agujetas de las botas. De repente sintió al pelirrojo abrazándolo por detrás.

-Capitán- le dijo al oído, de una forma seductora, pero la magia se cortó cuando terminó la frase -¿Me ayudarías con mis botas?-

Se maldijo a sí mismo. El día apenas había comenzado, ¿por qué pensaba en esas cosas desde tan temprano?

-… S-sí, claro- se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a amarrar las agujetas del italiano

No… No pensaba "en esas cosas". Él no era un pervertido, después de todo… Era porque se trataba de Feliciano. Sólo por eso. Jamás pensaría lo mismo si fuera otra persona.

-Gracias- le dijo Feli, una vez que Ludwig había terminado, y como agradecimiento le regaló un inocente beso en la mejilla.

-…No tengo 4 años…- dijo el rubio con un tono algo decepcionado

-Si no te lo doy ahí no vamos a poder parar, y ya es hora de irnos- se excuso el otro, después se acercó de nuevo a su oído y susurró -…pero si no estás satisfecho con esto, en la noche te lo pagaré como es debido-

Ludwig no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Feliciano era realmente trataba de seducirlo en cuanto veía la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Voy adelantándome- le dijo Feli, saliendo triunfante de la habitación.

Ludwig se quedó sentado en la cama, mientras sus ojos seguían todos y cada uno de los pasos de su amante saliendo de la habitación.

Llevó su palma al rostro, maldiciendo su relación de "recién casados" que lo hacía distraerse y pensar en él todo el día. Se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y suspiró, mirando hacia el techo.

Ojalá esos días jamás terminaran…

.

Se acostó casi totalmente en la mesa, agotado.

-Oye, siéntate bien, es una mesa, no una cama- le riñó Lovino, llegando a la mesa con dos charolas de comida.

-_Fratellooooo_- lo llamó de una forma infantil –El entrenamiento es agotador. ¡Si no estamos en la guerra tenemos que estar todo el día entrenando! ¡No es justo!-

-Te ponen entrenamiento precisamente para que no mueras en la guerra. Vamos come- le dio su porción a Feliciano.

El pelirrojo miró con repulsión su comida… Comida de lata otra vez…

-…A pesar de que somos inmortales…- susurró, mientras con su tenedor apuñalaba repetidamente a su comida –Tal vez si Ludwig estuviera aquí, me animaría más-

-Los alemanes entrenan en otro campo. Al menos puedo agradecer eso- dijo indiferente Lovino

-… ¿Y que hay de Antonio?- preguntó juguetonamente

Lovino casi se ahogaba con su comida.

-¿Q-qué tiene él?- preguntó, una vez que había logrado pasar su comida

-¿No te animarías más si él estuviera aquí contigo?-

-¡Por supuesto que no! Si ese idiota estuviese aquí me avergonzaría frente a los demás…- aún diciendo eso, Feli notó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su hermano mayor.

Feliciano no dijo nada más, había logrado lo que quería. Al menos ahora sabía que a su hermano le iba bien con Antonio. A veces el estrés de la guerra puede cambiar a las personas…

-Ah, por cierto, Feliciano- le dijo Lovino –Traje lo que me pediste-

En ese momento, Lovino miró a ambos lados, para comprobar que nadie los veía y de su bolsillo sacó dos pedazos de papel.

-Fue un poco difícil, dados los tiempos en los que estamos, pero Antonio los consiguió-

Feliciano tomó los papeles en sus manos, los leyó y sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, _Fratello_- le dijo con su mejor sonrisa

.

Llegó igualmente agotado a la habitación que compartía con Ludwig en aquél lugar. El ejército había divido a los soldados en grupos y cada uno de ellos se había ido a refugiarse a una gran casa diferente, que había sido tomada por el mismo ejército. Era exactamente lo mismo que Gilbert había hecho en casa de Roderich.

Aún así, eran demasiados soldados y muchas habitaciones llegaban a tener incluso a 15, afortunadamente, tanto Ludwig como Feliciano y Lovino como Antonio habían ocupado habitaciones más privadas, gracias a su influencia en el gobierno.

Al entrar, lo primero que hizo fue deshacerse de sus botas y tirarse en la cama, boca abajo. No tenía energías para moverse ni hacer nada. Escuchó como la puerta se abría, y reconoció en seguida que se trataba de Ludwig por el orden, había entrado, cerrado la puerta cuidadosamente con llave, se había quitado las botas y había escuchado también como ordenaba las suyas y colocabas ambos pares en su lugar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó el alemán

-Capitán, estoy cansado. Nuestro entrenamiento es muy duro, al menos a nivel italiano…- se quejó

-…No tienes buena condición física, ¿cierto?-

-No es mi culpa haber vivido de sirviente en una casa toda mi vida…- dijo el otro, aún con el rostro pegado a la almohada.

Sintió como Ludwig se colocaba sobre él y besaba su cuello.

-¿Qué hay de mi recompensa?- preguntó

Feliciano rió y se dio la vuelta para besarlo apasionadamente. Sus ropas iban desapareciendo misteriosamente mientras ellos continuaban concentrados en la danza de sus lenguas. Cuando la blusa del italiano desapareció, Ludwig se dedicó a besar su pecho, lamió sus pezones, dándole un placer momentáneo, pues rápidamente continuó bajando, besando y tocando todo a su paso. No importaba cuantas veces ya lo hubiese poseído… jamás se cansaría de él…

Feliciano lo detuvo antes de que le quitara los pantalones, y esta vez, fue él quien lo empujo hacia abajo, colocándose sobre él y comenzó a tomar la iniciativa. Lo besó apasionadamente, mientras con sus manos acariciaba todo su musculoso torso, sintiendo cada una de sus abdominales.

Le quitó los pantalones y llevó su rostro a su entrepierna, tomando la hombría del otro entre sus manos. Lamió la extremidad, logrando sacarle un gemido a su amante y después besó la punta, para finalmente engullir todo el miembro.

Ludwig se sostenía de las sábanas, dejando salir varios gemidos de placer, mezclados con el nombre del pelirrojo, mientras éste continuaba con su acto.

-Suficiente- lo detuvo Ludwig, y volvió a colocarse sobre él.

Finalmente el alemán logró dejar a su amante a flor de piel, desprendiéndole la última prenda. Feli, completamente sumiso, separó él mismo las piernas, y le abrió paso a Ludwig, quien, en seguida, lo embistió sin haberlo siquiera preparado.

-¡Ah!- Feliciano soltó un grito ahogado al sentir la repentina intromisión a su interior, pero logró relajarse rápidamente. Su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado al sentimiento.

Ludwig, una vez adentro, volvió a sacarlo y meterlo repetidamente, haciendo un vaivén, mientras que Feliciano se agarraba fuertemente de las sábanas. Enterraba las uñas y respiraba con dificultad, mientras movía las caderas al ritmo de las envestidas y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando más gemidos de placer, combinados con el nombre del hombre que lo estaba poseyendo.

Ludwig, con la intención de intensificar el ritmo, tomó al pelirrojo de la espalda y lo ayudo a reincorporarse, sentándolo en sus piernas, haciendo el contacto más directo y profundo. Feliciano se abrazó a su amante, arañando su espalda, con el rostro hundido en su cuello.

La siguiente envestida logró llegar a esa parte dentro de su cuerpo que le volvía loco.

-Ah, L-Lud… Ahí…- sus palabras eran acalladas por gemidos, dejando varias de sus frases inconclusas o inentendible.

Ludwig envistió en el mismo lugar varias veces, hasta que ambos, al borde del placer, arquearon la espalda y gimieron el nombre del otro, para después llegar al clímax al mismo tiempo.

Aún dentro de Feliciano, Ludwig lo besó con ternura.

-Te amo…- le dijo

Feliciano sonrió cálidamente y lo abrazó.

-Y yo a ti- le contestó

Ambos se separaron y se acostaron en la cama, Ludwig abrazando a Feliciano por detrás.

Se quedaron rápidamente dormidos en esa posición.

.

Feliciano despertó sintiendo unos cálidos labios besando su nuca.

-Despierta- le dijo Ludwig, en voz baja, como si en realidad no quisiera que se despertara.

Feliciano sonrió y se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó el italiano

-Hora del entrenamiento matutino- dicho esto, el rubio se levantó de la cama y, aún desnudo, buscó sus ropas en el suelo, mientras su amante lo observaba desde la cama.

-Capitán- lo llamó -¿Puedes pasarme mi camiseta?-

Ludwig la buscó entre las ropas y una vez que la encontró se la arrojó.

Feli tomó la camiseta y comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos delanteros. Finalmente, sacó los dos pedazos de papel rectangulares que su hermano le había dado.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el alemán, reconociendo la forma de los boletos de tren.

-Un regalo- respondió el italiano

-¿Regalo?-preguntó de nuevo, ahora más curioso

-Sip, para ti- y le extendió uno de los boletos, el cuál Ludwig tomó y comenzó a leerlo.

-¿Vienna?- se mostró verdaderamente sorprendido, al leer el destino.

Feliciano cambió su semblante a uno más triste.

-…Porque…- murmuró -…en tres días es…- no quiso terminar su frase y solo miró hacia el suelo.

-El aniversario de la muerte de mi hermano, lo sé- dijo Ludwig aún mirando el boleto de tren

-… Es por eso que… pensé que te gustaría ir a visitar su tumba en Vienna…-

-…- se mantuvo callado, aún mirando el papel -…Gracias…- Ludwig se sentó en la cama, sosteniendo el boleto –He tratado de no pensar en mi hermano desde su muerte hace 5 años… Aún le tengo algo de resentimiento por lo que te hizo y por mentirme durante tanto tiempo… pero… sigue siendo mi hermano mayor…-

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por unos segundos. Bueno, tampoco era como si Feli lo hubiese perdonado del todo… Pero, después de todo, a cambio de todo lo que Gilbert le hizo sufrir, había obtenido a cambio al hombre al que más amaba en este mundo. Si era sí, entonces se creía capaz de perdonarlo…

-Pero en estos días estamos ocupados, ¿no? No creo que nos den permiso para ir a Vienna, y estos boletos son para hoy…-

-Ah, sobre eso, le pedí a Antonio que hablara con tu jefe (…porque a mí me da miedo…). Tu jefe dijo que, ya que por el momento estamos en calma, deberías de tomarte unas pequeñas vacaciones e ir.-

-…Él le tenía mucha estima a mi hermano… es por eso que yo tengo esta posición ahora… ¿Qué hay de tu jefe?-

-…Ugh… bueno… tu jefe dijo que él hablaría con el mío… ya que ni mi hermano ni yo nos atrevemos a hablar con ese hombre…-

Ludwig rió un poco, se puso sobre Feliciano y lo besó.

-Entonces, supongo que estamos libres hasta que salga el tren, ¿qué quieres hacer?-

El pelirrojo sonrió y se dejó llevar.

* * *

**Voy a intentar actualizar cada dos días, -6 GT, igual que con la primera parte... ^^U**

**Gracias por leer! :3**


	3. Fantasma

**11:57 pm**

**Fiu! Lo logré XD Perdon, estuve ocupada... Pero aquí les traigo el capítulo 3!**

* * *

Bajaron del tren, pisando por primera vez en 5 años suelo austríaco. El tren había estado casi vacío, sólo llevaba a unos pocos soldados que iban a incorporarse a nuevas divisiones o nuevos voluntarios, fue por eso que Ludwig y Feliciano no llamaron la atención, al llevar sus uniformes.

-¡Feli! ¡Lud!- vieron en el fondo a la mujer castaña que había cuidado de Feliciano desde que era pequeño

-¡Eli!- Feliciano corrió para abrazar a la mujer que lo había acogido como una madre y a la que no veía desde hace 5 años. A pesar de que ya habían hablado por teléfono hace unos días, ambos no pudieron evitar soltar unas lágrimas de alivio, pues en esa época en Europa, la gente moría todos los días.

-Buenas tardes, Elizabetha. ¿No vino Roderich contigo?- Ludwig saludó formalmente y notó la falta de presencia del actual jefe de la casa Edelstein.

-Rod está algo ocupado preparando todo para su estancia- respondió la mujer, secándose las lágrimas con la mano y mostrando una gran sonrisa –Lo verán cuando lleguemos a casa-

Ludwig cargaba con las maletas, mientras Feliciano y Elizabetha platicaban, dirigiéndose al coche.

Después de casi una hora, llegaron a la mansión en la que todos habían convivido hace 5 años. Había casas de campaña de soldados, armas, cajas de comida, y más cosas que habían mandado desde Alemania hace poco y que aún no lo acomodaban y se encontraba apilado en el patio delantero. Algunos de los soldados que aún se refugiaban ahí estaban entrenando, dando vueltas, haciendo abdominales, lagartijas. Otros con unas pistolas muy pesadas hacían guardia.

Al ver bajar del auto a Ludwig, los soldados se sorprendieron, se alinearon y lo saludaron formalmente, como se debía saludar a un superior.

-Descansen- ordenó Ludwig

-General, señor- lo llamó formalmente y dando el saludo uno de los soldados con quien había estado ahí hace 5 años –Esperamos que pueda estar con nosotros en el entrenamiento y nos preste de su experiencia-

"A pesar de que se supone que vengo de vacaciones" pensó, aunque siendo él un trabajador compulsivo, la idea de seguir teniendo entrenamiento todos los días o poder aportar algo a los soldados de Vienna no se le hacía una mala idea

-Será un placer- respondió Ludwig y siguió adelante, hacia la casa.

Al ver bajar a Feli, los soldados se quedaron impactados, primero por saber que se trataba de un chico y no una chica como todos habían creído, y después de que ambos seguían juntos todo el tiempo, como cuando vivían en esa casa. Aún así, le saludaron de igual manera, ya que se trataba también de un superior.

Entraron los huéspedes a la casa Edelstein, donde el dueño actual, Roderich, los esperaba.

-Bienvenidos- dijo el austríaco

-¡Rod!- Feliciano corrió a abrazarlo

Aunque algo menos escandaloso, Roderich también saludo a Feliciano como era debido. Después miró a Ludwig y le hizo una reverencia en señal de saludo, la cual Ludwig imitó.

-Gracias por aceptarnos en esta casa- dijo el alemán

-Son bienvenidos cuando quieran- respondió el otro –Vamos, Feli, deja de llorar y vayan a instalarse a su habitación- separó al italiano de él antes de que arruinara sus ropas

Elizabetha los guió a los dos al segundo piso y les enseñó su habitación.

-La cena estará lista en media hora, los esperamos en el comedor- y dicho esto, la sirvienta se fue

Feliciano se aventó a la gran cama, era muy suave y cómoda, su cuerpo agradeció estos aspectos dado que el viaje de medio día desde Berlín hasta Vienna había sido muy largo y en esos asientos su cuerpo se había entumecido. El coche tampoco había sido muy cómodo…

Ludwig subió las maletas a la cama y comenzó a desempacar y a acomodar las ropas de ambos en el armario.

-Extrañé este lugar…- comentó de pronto el italiano, mientras observaba el techo

-Viviste en esta casa toda tu vida, es entendible-

-… No lo digo por la casa… me refiero a mis días de tranquilidad… Cuando vivía en esta casa y mis únicas preocupaciones eran la mancha del tapete que no se quitaba aún después de 5 lavadas a mano, o que se me quemara la comida o romper algunas de las antigüedades del lugar, y no tenía que preocuparme porque pudieran dispararme o a algunos de mis compañeros. Cuando la gente que salía a hacer algo y tardaba y lo primero que pensabas era que se habían distraído con otra cosa o perdido, no que pudiesen estar muertos en algún lugar en las calles…-

-…- Ludwig lo miró preocupado

-Ja, ja, lo siento, ¿Qué cosas digo a éstas alturas? ¡Soy un soldado!- una sonrisa falsa apareció en su rostro –¡No es hora de pensar en cosas deprimentes o días que nunca volverán! ¡Sólo tengo que preocuparme por vivir mañana!-

-Yo también…- dijo Ludwig, desviando su mirada de la de Feliciano -…yo también extraño los días tranquilos en los que podía pasar todo el día leyendo en la biblioteca de la casa…-

-…Lud…- sintió algo de culpa al ver el triste rostro del alemán

-Pero… No digas que esos serán días que no volverán, yo no lo creo. Sé que la Guerra terminará pronto, y ese día podrás hacer lo que quieras, podrás volver aquí si así lo deseas, o regresar a Italia con tu hermano. En mi caso, en verdad me gustaría regresar a la casa en la que me crié y leer todos los libros de la biblioteca-

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

Pensar en un futuro en paz era algo que les daba ánimos…

.

Terminaron los cuatro de comer, Elizabetha también se había sentado con ellos, al parecer se había vuelto más cercana a Roderich durante ese tiempo en el que habían estado en Berlín, de cualquier forma, había algo que le ambos visitantes habían notado… El físico de Roderich estaba perfecto, como siempre, pero su rostro siempre se veía preocupado y mantenía su ceño fruncido todo el tiempo, desde que llegaron, no lo habían visto sonreír ni una sola vez…

Feliciano ayudó a Elizabetha a recoger, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Feli, ¿me acompañarías a darle de comer a los soldados?- preguntó la castaña

El susodicho accedió.

-Creo que sería bueno que tú también les dieras una visita a los soldados, Ludwig- le dijo Roderich.

-Ah… s-sí…- dijo el rubio

Ludwig ayudó a Elizabetha y a Feliciano llevando las cosas y los tres salieron a donde los soldados se refugiaban.

-Eli…- la llamó el italiano durante el camino -¿Le sucedió algo a Roderich?-

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Se ve algo extraño… como si estuviera sufriendo…-

Elizabetha miró al suelo, triste

-La verdad es que… ha estado actuando muy raro desde hace un mes… no sé que es lo que le sucede, trate de hablar con él, pero él dice que se encuentra bien… yo también estoy algo preocupada…-

Llegaron a donde estaban los soldados, todos se levantaron y saludaron ante la presencia de Ludwig y Feliciano.

-Ah, faltó uno- dijo Elizabetha, contando la comida y a los soldados que había –se me debe haber caído en la cocina…-

-Ah, iré por ella- dijo Feliciano, saliendo del lugar y regresando a la cocina

Al llegar, escuchó ruidos misteriosos en la cocina. Unos escalofríos le recorrieron la espalda, recordando que todos los soldados estaban en sus refugios, junto con Elizabetha y Ludwig, y Roderich jamás entraba al área de los sirvientes.

Se asomó, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, ¿quién podría estar en la cocina?

Increíblemente, se dio cuenta de que el misterioso personaje era Roderich cocinando algo, o, más bien, recalentando comida.

Cuando iba a saludarlo y preguntarle que hacía ahí, escuchó como el otro murmuraba para sí mismo.

-Mmm… no, a él no le gustan estas verduras…-

La duda lo acalló y cuando vio que Roderich había terminado, se escondió al lado de un mueble y vio salir a Roderich de la cocina con un plato de comida en manos. Lo siguió con la mirada y vio como se dirigía hacia el segundo piso.

Aún con un montón de preguntas rondando su mente, entró a la cocina para buscar por lo que iba y decidió no entrometerse en los asuntos de Roderich…

.

-¿Un fantasma?- preguntó Ludwig, ante lo que el mismo soldado que lo había recibido le contaba

-Sí. Ya van varios soldados que lo ven. Comenzaron a verlo hace un mes, más o menos- dijo el otro

-Ah, sí, es cierto- dijo otro soldado cerca –Hace una semana hice guardia en la noche, aún no estaba muy oscuro. Lo vi observando hacia el patio delantero desde una ventana en el tercer piso. Al principio pensé que se trataría del señor Roderich o de la señorita Elizabetha, pero justo después de eso pasé por el comedor y vi desde la ventana como ambos estaban cenando-

-Yo lo vi hace 2 semanas, a plena luz del día- dijo otro –Estaba en el mismo lugar donde todos decían, en la ventana en el tercer piso-

-Nos gustaría ir a investigar, pero no podemos entrar en la casa de esa forma- dijo otro cadete

-… Yo…- dijo otro, que llevaba viviendo en esa casa desde antes de la anexión de Austria a Alemania -…lo vi hace 3 días… hasta entonces, todos decían solo ver una silueta… pero yo tenía curiosidad, y usé mis binoculares para observarlo mejor…- miró a Ludwig, con un rostro triste -…Lo reconocí… General… se trataba del señor Gilbert…-

-¡Otra vez! ¡No digas esas cosas!- le dijo enojado uno de los soldados anteriores

-¡Pensé que el General debía saberlo! ¡Yo lo vi claramente! ¡Era él!-

-¡¿Porqué se aparecería el fantasma del señor Gilbert 5 años después de su muerte?!-

-Tal vez él… no pueda descansar en paz…-

Ludwig mantuvo su expresión seria, mientras los soldados seguían discutiendo. Él no creía en esas cosas, aunque no podía negar algo que tantas personas habían visto, ni podía encontrar una razón lógica que los convenciera a todos.

Feliciano llegó con la última porción de comida, olvidada en la cocina. Lo sirvió a un soldado y después los tres se fueron del lugar, dirigiéndose cada uno a su habitación.

-¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó Feliciano a Ludwig al verlo algo afligido, una vez que habían entrado a su habitación.

-…- Ludwig dudó unos momentos de si debía contárselo o no -…hablé con unos soldados…- dijo, mientras Feliciano escuchaba atentamente. Ludwig llevó una mano a su cabeza y dijo –Ah… olvídalo, es una tontería…-

-¿Qué pasó, Lud?- insistió

-…Hay… Bueno…- ¿cómo decirlo? –los soldados dicen… ellos dicen haber visto al fantasma de mi hermano…-

-¿Ehh? ¡¿Fantasma?!- gritó, asustado

-¡No me digas que crees en esas cosas!-

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Ellos existen!-

-¡Los fantasmas no existen!-

-¡¿Entonces como puedes explicar algo que todos vieron?!-

Ahí estaba esa pregunta de nuevo… Ludwig se sentó en la orilla de la cama

-…Eso… emm… debe de ser solo su imaginación… o alguna otra cosa más razonable que un espíritu-

Feliciano se quedó callado al ver el rostro preocupado de Ludwig. Existieran o no, era obvio que pensar en su difunto hermano le causaba dolor. Fue hasta el lado del alemán y besó su nuca. Ludwig lo miró y ambos se besaron por un largo tiempo, tirándose en la cama.

-Lo siento…- dijo Ludwig de la nada -…La verdad es que estoy demasiado cansado…-

Feliciano rió

-Está bien… yo también lo estoy…-

Ambos se acostaron en la cama juntos, Ludwig abrazando a Feliciano, mientras éste hundía su rostro en el pecho del otro

-Mañana… ¿irás a entrenar con los soldados?- le preguntó el italiano

-Sí. No es bueno que nos tomemos esto tan a la ligera solo porque estamos de vacaciones. Tenemos que recordar que estamos en medio de una guerra…-

-Entonces- le sonrió el italiano –Tampoco me lo tomaré a la ligera. ¡Voy a ayudar a Eli en la cocina y en la limpieza como antes!-

-…Creí que ibas a decir que vendrías al entrenamiento conmigo…-

-¿Ehhh? Pero si estamos de vacaciones…-

.

Al día siguiente, Feliciano, tal y como había dicho, se despertó temprano y bajó a la cocina a ayudar a Elizabetha a cocinar.

Después desayunaron los 4 juntos en la mesa. Al terminar, Ludwig se arregló y fue a entrenar al patio delantero con los soldados, mientras Elizabetha y Feliciano recogían. Pero Roderich se quedó en el comedor.

-Eso es extraño…- dijo el italiano de pronto, mientras ayudaba a Elizabetha a lavar los trastes –¿Roderich no tiene algo que hacer?-

-Oh, sí, tiene mucho trabajo-

-No, no es eso… Me refiero a que es extraño que se quede sentado. Normalmente es el primero en levantarse e irse, ¿no? Supongo que las cosas han cambiado desde que me fui…-

-No realmente…-dijo la castaña –Mejor dicho… las cosas cambiaron desde hace un mes… ¿No lo has notado? Cada día que pasa se ve más débil, más pálido… Estoy preocupada, pero el no me dice nada…-

-Eli…- dudó de si debía preguntarle acerca de lo que había visto anoche, de Roderich llevando comida al piso de arriba. Prefirió mantenerse callado.

.

Finalmente había llegado el día por el que habían ido a Vienna.

Elizabetha y Feliciano habían ido desde muy temprano a recolectar flores a los jardines de la casa y al bosque. Llegaron a la mansión con enormes ramos de distintas flores, todas de color blanco. Ludwig los esperaba en la puerta y Feliciano le dio el ramo más grande. Después, los tres se fueron juntos al cementerio, dejando a Roderich atrás, pues él se había negado a ir.

No caminaron mucho, ya que el cementerio familiar se encontraba dentro de los muros de la casa. Al llegar, los tres se pusieron frente a la lápida.

Ludwig puso el ramo frente a la tumba de su hermano, le siguieron Feliciano y Elizabetha. Nadie dijo nada, ni el pelirrojo ni la castaña se sentían en posición de decir algunas palabras.

Elizabetha tomó a Feliciano del hombro y se lo llevó de regreso a la casa, dejando a Ludwig atrás.

-Creo que tenemos que dejarlo solo por un momento- le dijo y el italiano estuvo de acuerdo.

Una vez que se encontró completamente solo, Ludwig se sentó en el suelo, mirando hacia la piedra blanca, donde venía escrito "_Gilbert Beilschmidt. Murió en 1939_".

Sonrió, solo como una forma de distraerse de su tristeza y nostalgia. "_Murió en 1939"_, le pareció gracioso, de una forma algo cruel, pues no tenía la fecha en la que había nacido, como solían ser. Aunque no creía que a la gente le fuera a hacer gracia saber que alguien había vivido siglos…

¿Qué hay de él?

¿Cuándo había nacido?

¿Dónde había nacido?

¿Cómo?

¿Cuándo muera, su tumba dirá lo mismo?

Se había enterado hace 5 años que su cuerpo llevaba siglos con vida. ¿Cuántos? ¿Quién lo sabía?

-Esa es nuestra bendición…- recordó las palabras -…Y nuestra maldición…-

Miró al cielo y sonrió. De cierta forma, estaba feliz por su hermano. Porque, después de tanto sufrir, finalmente era capaz de descansar.

-…Jamás fui capaz de agradecerte…- murmuró, esperando que su hermano lo escuchara donde quiera que esté -…Te debo la vida… Gracias… Quiero que sepas que yo… soy muy feliz. Estoy feliz estando al lado de Feliciano…-

Sólo se quedó mirando a la lápida por un tiempo. Se puso de pie y se fue de regreso a la casa.

Llegó al patio delantero. Estaba vacío, los soldados comían. A esa hora ya debería de haber salido el sol, pero el día estaba nublado. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo, tratando de predecir cuando llovería. En ese momento, logró ver, en una ventana en el tercer piso, una silueta de una persona mirando hacia afuera. Era justo como los soldados lo habían dicho.

Entró a la mansión corriendo, con miedo de que se tratara de algún espía.

-¡¿Ludwig?!- Feliciano y Roderich que estaban en el primer piso se asustaron al verlo correr tan rápido, así que ambos lo siguieron

El alemán llegó al cuarto donde él calculó que la persona misteriosa se encontraba.

-¡Detente, Ludwig!- Roderich trató de pararlo cuando Ludwig intentó abrir la puerta en vano, estaba bajo llave.

-¡Maldición! ¡La llave, Roderich!-

-¡Te dije que te detuvieras! ¡!No puedes entrar ahí!-

Ludwig, aún preocupado, simplemente tiró la puerta de una patada.

Entró agresivamente, sacando su pistola y apuntándole a la persona que se encontraba sentada en un sillón frente a la ventana.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando el otro lo miró, sorprendido.

Ahí, frente a él, se encontraba su hermano.


	4. Anillo

**Otra vez, lamento la demora, yo juraba que hoy iba a actualizar temprano, pero me llamaron del trabajo que tenía que reemplazar a alguien -_- Así que llegué tarde a mi casita y desde que llegué estoy escribiendo como loca. Espero poder actualizar el Miércoles...**

**A petición de muchas, esta vez les traigo un SpaMano! Por cierto, quiero recordarles que la parte en cursiva es un flashback ^^**

**Ah, y me disculpo de antemano por el final de este capítulo... XD**

* * *

-Ouch, me quemé-

Era una voz baja, pero fue suficiente para despertar a Lovino de su sueño. Abrió los ojos perezosamente, encontrándose desnudo entre las sábanas. Vio como Antonio, quien llevaba puestos solo unos pantalones, se llevaba un dedo a los labios.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó el italiano

-Ah- Antonio lo miró y le sonrió –Buenos días, Lovi. Perdón por despertarte. El baño ya está listo, si quieres bañarte-

Lovino logró ver detrás de Antonio una vela encendida frente a una fotografía.

"Ah, así que ya es ése día…" pensó y recordó como, desde la muerte de Gilbert, Antonio prendía una vela todos los años y rezaba.

Antonio se dio cuenta de que Lovino ya había visto la vela.

-Me gustaría haber ido a Vienna con Feli y Lud…- comentó

-…-

-…Pero creo que no habría podido soportarlo…-

-¿Eh?-

Antonio regresó a la cama, llevando consigo el marco con la foto de Gilbert.

-Gilbert era mi amigo…- dijo, mirando la foto –Era como parte de mi familia… Recuerdo cuando se fue a Vienna, junto con Rod, Eli y Louis… Nos mandábamos muchas cartas, él siempre sonaba tan contento como de costumbre. Cuando nos dijo que se iba a ir de la casa, me quedé realmente sorprendido, ¿qué podía haber pasado? Cuando nos reencontramos, dijo que solo quería una aventura…-

-…- Lovino escuchaba atentamente. Jamás había oído a Antonio hablar de Gilbert.

-… Cuando se enteró que Louis había muerto durante su ausencia… bueno... fue como si el mundo de Gilbert se hubiese caído por completo, se quebró por completo, su sonrisa desapareció, sus ojos se apagaron… Jamás olvidaré aquél rostro que tenía durante el funeral... para las personas que lo queríamos, que lo estimábamos tanto… era realmente doloroso…-

Lovino pudo entender el sentimiento muy bien. Era lo mismo que él había sentido al ver a su hermano menor en aquél estado tras la muerte de Louis. El dolor era más insoportable cuando te dabas cuenta de que la otra persona sufría y que tu no podías hacer nada para ayudarle…

-Me sentí terrible cuando desapareció después del funeral. Enloquecí y lo busqué por días… Llegué a considerarlo, incluso, muerto… Cuando me enteré que estaba vivo, que había regresado, me sentí muy emocionado… pero cuando lo vi de nuevo… él ya no era el mismo… Sus ojos llenos de odio, dolor y ambición…Hablando sobre una guerra… Era una persona completamente diferente...- Antonio se dejó caer en la cama –Aún así… Amigos son amigos… No importa si su perspectiva cambia, o si ya no pensamos igual… Gilbert siempre tendrá mi apoyo…-

Lovino no era capaz de comprender aquello. ¿Cómo podrías seguir siendo amigo de alguien que había cambiado tanto? ¿Con qué propósito? ¿Por qué Antonio se había dejado arrastrar a él y a todo su país, por qué arriesgaba su vida cada día, por alguien más?

-En verdad que eres un idiota…- le dijo

-¿Eh? ¿Eso crees?-

-Eres demasiado ingenuo… dejas que las personas te manipulen…-

Antonio le sonrió

-Tal vez sea cierto… pero eso también es algo que me gusta de ti. Jamás cambiaste conmigo. No te importa mi estatus ni nada, jamás me viste como tu "jefe" o "amo", siempre fui "el idiota" para ti-

-Lo sigues siendo, idiota- Lovino se levantó, sin importarle que estuviera desnudo y caminó hacia el baño.

Entonces, sintió como el español lo abrazaba por detrás, impidiéndole avanzar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-No quiero que te vayas, Lovi-

-Solo voy a ducharme, no voy a tardar ni 5 minutos-

-Hay que bañarnos juntos-

-¿Haa? No, gracias- trató de soltarse de su agarre

-¡Por favor, Lovi! ¡Como entrenamos en lugares separados el único tiempo en el que podemos estar juntos es en esta habitación! ¡Te extraño!-

-…- Bueno, no podía decir que él no extrañaba a Antonio -…O-Okay… si no tengo de otra…-

Antonio sonrió ampliamente y tomó a Lovino en brazos, cargándolo como si fuese una princesa.

-¡¿Q-q-qué estás haciendo?!- le gritó, sonrojado, pues aún seguía desnudo

Antonio fue hasta la tina, que ya había preparado con anticipación para Lovino y lo depositó con mucho cuidado. Después se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior y se metió. Se sentó en la esquina contraria a Lovino y lo jaló del brazo para que fuera con él, sentándolo en sus piernas.

Lovino pudo sentir el miembro de Antonio pegado a sus nalgas y se avergonzó. No era la primera vez que se veían desnudos, llevaban siendo amantes mucho tiempo… ¿entonces porqué sentía eso ahora? Bueno, era la primera vez que se bañaban juntos.

Algo frío sobre su cabeza lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pudo oler que se trataba del champú. Antonio comenzó a masajear su cabeza con aquél líquido, haciendo espuma, mientras reía divertido.

-Tch…- dijo Lovino entre dientes –No soy un niño pequeño…-

-¿Ohh? ¿Entonces quieres que hagamos cosas de adultos en la tina? Que Lovino más sucio-

-¡¿Haa?! ¡Nunca dije eso!-

-No tienes que avergonzarte, Lovi- y dicho esto, Antonio besó su nuca y aún con champú en sus manos comenzó a acariciar el pecho de su joven amante. Se detuvo en los pezones, pellizcándolos, mientras le mordía la oreja y lamía su lóbulo.

-N-no… An… Antonio…-

Escuchar esas palabras viniendo de su Lovino era música para sus oídos y lo encendían aún más. Metió sus piernas entre las de Lovino y las separó, dejando a Lovino con las piernas totalmente abiertas. Las manos del español bajaron lentamente, recorriendo todas las partes sensibles del italiano, su cintura, su vientre, su cadera, sus muslos y llegó hasta su entrada, ignorando la erección que ya comenzaba a crecer.

-¿Q-qué estás…?- preguntó Lovino al sentir los dedos de Antonio masajeando su entrada.

-¿A qué te refieres? También tienes que limpiarte aquí, ¿no?- entonces abrió con dos dedos la entrada y metió otro.

Lovino soltó un gemido y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, recargándola en el hombro del español.

Ver a Lovino tan sumiso le encantaba a Antonio, sonrió satisfecho y besó su frente. Sintió las manos de Lovino temblando y vio como mordía su labio inferior.

-Adelante, puedes sacarlo…- le dijo, sabiendo la razón

Lovino lo miró sonrojado y con el seño fruncido y después de soltar otro gemido, un líquido blanco salió de su interior, mezclándose con el agua.

-Mi semilla estuvo dentro de ti toda la noche, ¿huh?- le susurró sensualmente en la oreja y después la lamió

Mientras su mano izquierda seguía preparándolo, con la derecha comenzó a masturbarlo.

-¡Ah! N-no… Tenemos que… ngh… ir al entrenamiento… no podemos… ¡ah!- Aún así, Lovino no ponía mucha resistencia, su cuerpo también lo deseaba.

El italiano se pegó más al cuerpo de su amante y pudo sentir su miembro despierto. Con toda la vergüenza del mundo, llevó una mano hasta allá y comenzó a masajearla.

-Ngh… ¡Ah!- ahora eran los gemidos de Antonio los que se podían escuchar.

Lovino sonrió y se alejó de él, se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente y puso sus rodillas a ambos lados de Antonio, lo besó en los labios apasionadamente, sosteniéndose de su cuello con ambos brazos, mientras el español lo abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda.

Se puso en posición y comenzó a bajar su cuerpo, acercándolo cada vez más al del español, hasta que pudo sentir su hombría contra su entrada.

Dio un respiro hondo y se dejó caer sobre él, soltando un gemido que se perdió en aquél baño. Miró a Antonio, sin darse cuenta del rostro tan hermoso que hacía, un rostro lleno de placer e incomodidad, con lágrimas en los ojos y los labios entreabiertos.

Antonio tomó sus caderas y lo elevó y volvió a dejarlo caer. Lovino se sostuvo de la tina con todas sus fuerzas, intentando no gritar con cada embestida. Agarró el ritmo rápidamente y ahora él mismo se movía, sincronizado con Antonio.

No le tomó importancia al agua que salía de la tina, o que llegarían tarde al entrenamiento, no le importaba nada mientras estaba con Antonio.

El español fue hasta su pecho y lamió y mordió sus pezones, aún abrazado a su cuerpo. Lovino no aguantó más y se corrió en el pecho de Antonio, durante el proceso, apretó la hombría del español y esto hizo que él mismo se viniera en su interior de nuevo.

Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, Antonio salió de su interior y acto seguido Lovino cayó rendido sobre él. Antonio sonrió y llevó su mano a la entrada de Lovino de nuevo y la separó con sus dedos, dejando de nuevo salir su semen.

-…Maldición…- se quejó Lovino -…Por esto no quería hacerlo… estoy agotado, y todavía tengo que ir al entrenamiento-

Antonio rió y miró al techo, abrazando al italiano. Su sonrisa desapareció de repente.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Lovino notando algo raro en su rostro

-¿Eh? Ah, no, lo siento… por unos segundos recordé algo…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-… Sólo estoy pensando en Roderich…-

Lovino infló los cachetes y le jaló el pelo a Antonio.

-Me tienes desnudo sobre ti ¿y tú estás pensando en Roderich?-

-Ja, ja, ja, lo siento, lo siento… Sólo recordaba algo… Se supone que es un secreto, pero supongo que puedo decírtelo a ti-

-¿Un secreto?-

-Sobre Gilbert… ¿Sabías que él y Roderich fueron amantes?-

-¿E-eh?-

-Parece ser que esa fue la razón por la cual Gilbert se fue de la casa. Tuvo una pelea con Rod… pero, ¿sabes? Gilbert tenía guardadas todas estas cartas que Roderich le enviaba como si fueran un tesoro… y, creo que él nunca se dio cuenta, pero Francis y yo sí, cada vez que llegábamos a un puerto, Gilbert conseguía a una mujer por esa noche… Muchas se le ofrecían, pero él siempre elegía a la de tez y ojos claros y cabello oscuro…-

-¿Qué hay de ti…?-

-¿De mí?-

-… ¿También dormías con mujeres en esos puertos…? ¿Te enamoraste de alguna?- Lovino desvió el rostro. No era capaz de hacer una pregunta tan vergonzosa de frente

Antonio le tomó la mano izquierda.

-Es diferente ahora…- acarició la joya que adornaba su dedo anular y después la besó.

Lovino jamás se quitaba aquél anillo…

.

_Sintió su rostro golpeando contra el frío suelo de mármol. Se sostuvo con los brazos, pero éstos temblaban, ya que no tenía mucha fuerza en los brazos._

_-Inténtalo de nuevo- le dijo una voz _

_Levantó la vista y se encontró con un chico de ojos rojizos y cabello blanco, que se hacía llamar su hermano, Gilbert._

_Aún no sabía si confiar en él, pero en esos momentos, no tenía de otra._

_Logró levantarse del suelo, apoyándose en una silla y se puso de pie de nuevo._

_-Vamos, Lud, tu puedes hacerlos- lo animó Gilbert_

_Ludwig, decidido, dio un paso hacia adelante, en ese instante, su pie se dobló y cayó de nuevo al suelo. Se quedó en la misma posición por un tiempo, con todo su cuerpo temblando del coraje y derramando lágrimas de vergüenza._

_No importaba que hiciera, no era capaz de caminar._

_Cerró sus manos en puños y golpeó el suelo con fuerza, y soltó un grito ahogado desesperado._

_Ya habían pasado 2 meses y aún no había progreso. _

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Qué había hecho mal?_

_¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a él?_

_Sintió entonces una cálida mano en su cabeza y al levantar el rostro, Gilbert lo miraba con tristeza. Entonces lo estrechó contra él, abrazándolo contra su pecho con fuerza y de una forma acogedora y protectora._

_-No importa- le dijo su hermano _

_Entonces, Ludwig pudo sentir como su hermano temblaba y después sintió unas cálidas gotas golpeando su cabeza._

_-No importa cuántas veces caigas…- le dijo su hermano, con la voz quebrada -…yo siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte a sostenerte de nuevo…-_

_Ludwig dejó que su hermano se quedara abrazado a él todo el tiempo, no lo alejó, no le dijo nada. _

"_Gracias" le dijo mentalmente._

_Palabras que no se atrevía a decirle de frente, palabras que prefería mantener escondidas a parecer débil._

_Palabras que se arrepentiría de nunca decirle…_

.

Ludwig se quedó parado frente a la puerta con la mente en blanco. Sentía como si su corazón se hubiese detenido, como si todo el mundo se hubiese parado ene se mismo instante. No podía escuchar nada, no podía sentir nada.

Sus manos temblaron y su arma cayó al suelo.

-_¿B-Brud-?- _dio un paso hacia él, con miedo, como si pudiese desaparecer de pronto.

Gilbert lo miraba completamente serio. En ese momento, las palabras que le dijo le perforaron el pecho.

-¿Quién… eres tu?-


	5. Despertar y no ser nadie

-¿Quién… eres tu?-

-… ¿Qué…?-

Gilbert lo miraba completamente serio.

No era una broma…

-… ¿Qué estás diciendo…? ¡Soy yo! ¡Ludwig! ¡Yo soy-!- Roderich lo detuvo de terminar su frase.

-Ven conmigo, Ludwig-

El alemán lo alejó de él.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?!- tomó del cuello a Roderich

-¡Suéltalo!- Gilbert se puso de pie, con la intención de separarlos, pero fue a dar al piso.

Los tres que estaban en la puerta lo miraron, Roderich se soltó del agarre de Ludwig y corrió a socorrer al albino. Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y lo sentó de nuevo en su lugar frente a la ventana.

Entonces, Gilbert sacó una vieja pistola que llevaba en el cinturón y le apuntó a Ludwig.

-Te lo advierto. No sé quién seas, pero me importa un carajo si eres el Rey de Inglaterra, si le pones un dedo encima a Roderich, voy a matarte-

No podía creerlo… su hermano… su propio hermano le estaba apuntando con un arma… Gilbert, el Gilbert que él conocía, jamás habría hecho eso…

Dio un paso atrás, temblando. No entendía nada… estaba confundido… ¿qué era esto? ¿Un sueño? ¿Una pesadilla…?

-Lud…- Feliciano puso su mano en su brazo, pero Ludwig se la quitó agresivamente y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Gilbert bajó el arma, aún viendo fríamente hacia la puerta, mientras Roderich miraba hacia el piso, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Feliciano, aún dolido por la acción de rechazo de su amante, miró a Gilbert por última vez, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que todo había sido una broma, que no era verdad lo que estaba pasando… pero fue inútil. Gilbert tenía los mismos ojos fríos y serios que solía poner cuando solía torturarlo…

Después miró a Roderich, sus ojos llenos de dolor, de angustia, arrepentimiento. Algo que jamás había visto en aquél hombre tan orgulloso…

El italiano se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo detrás de Ludwig.

Feliciano fue hasta su habitación que compartía con el rubio y entró, para verlo sentado en la cama, mirando hacia la ventana.

-…Ludwig…- lo llamó, con miedo a volver a ser rechazado

-Lo siento- le dijo el alemán – ¿Te lastimé?-

-¿Eh? Ah, no, no. Estoy bien…- Ludwig estaba inesperadamente tranquilo. No habían pasado ni 5 minutos desde lo ocurrido y estaba completamente sereno… Ludwig era capaz de controlar sus emociones muy bien… o, mejor dicho… de ocultarlos… -¿Tú estás bien…?-

-…- soltó un suspiro –No es como si no supiera que es lo que sucede… sólo estaba en shock… fue lo mismo que me pasó a mí, ¿no?... Siento que, cuando lo vi, era como haber retrocedido en el tiempo y mirarme a mí mismo… Es doloroso recordarlo…-

Feliciano fue a su lado y lo abrazó. No sabía que decir, no sabía como animarlo, no podía decirle que todo iba a estar bien, no podía asegurarle que Gilbert recordaría todo, porque Ludwig no había sido capaz de recordar nada… pero quería animarlo, así que simplemente lo había abrazado…

En eso, alguien tocó a la puerta. Y Roderich entró.

Ludwig lo miró con el seño fruncido, mientras el austríaco miraba al suelo.

-… Lo lamento… sé que tuve que habértelo dicho…- dijo

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- fue lo único que le preguntó el alemán

-… Eso… yo… no puedo decírtelo…-

Ludwig apretó los puños y se puso de pie, enfrentándose a Roderich, Feliciano se puso en medio de ambos, para detener a Ludwig que parecía querer golpear al otro.

-¡Trajiste a mi hermano de regreso a la vida, ¿y no puedo saber la razón?! ¡Es MI hermano!-

-...- Roderich desvió la mirada -…Lo siento… pero si te lo digo, Gilbert se enojará conmigo…-

-¡El no recuerda nada! ¡Yo también estuve en esa posición! ¡¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que se siente?! ¡¿Despertar un día y no recordar tu nombre, tu edad, a tu familia?! ¡¿Estar en un lugar desconocido junto a personas que dicen conocerte?! ¡¿Despertar y no ser capaz de moverte?! ¡Preguntándote todo el tiempo, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué te pasó a ti? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para merecerlo?!- Feli pudo sentir todo el cuerpo de Ludwig temblando mientras su voz se quebraba

-… No lo sé…- admitió el otro -…Pero si sé lo que se siente el quedarse atrás… Se lo que se siente saber que jamás vas a volverlo… ¡Se lo que se siente perder a la persona a la que más amas en este mundo!- Roderich dejó caer unas lágrimas

-… ¿Q-qué…?-

-¿Estás contento? ¡He ahí la respuesta que querías!.. El último secreto que Gilbert nunca te contó… Tu hermano y yo fuimos amantes-

-…- Ludwig bajó el rostro

¿Amantes? ¿Gilbert y Roderich…?

-Pero, hay algo mal en tus palabras…- le dijo el austríaco -… Gilbert es capaz de recordar… pero no recuerda todo… Sus recuerdos terminan antes de que se fuera de viaje… antes de la muerte de Louis… Hasta donde Gilbert recuerda, seguimos por el año 1800… se ha quedado un siglo atrás…-

Ludwig parpadeó un par de veces y miró al suelo, Feli lo miraba preocupado, sin saber como reaccionaría.

-… ¿Porqué no se lo has dicho…?-

-… Tú no estuviste aquí cuando Louis murió… no quiero volver a verlo así…-

Feliciano miró al suelo, recordando ese día en el funeral de Louis…

-…Quiero verlo…- dijo el alemán

-¿Qué?-

-Déjame verlo, Roderich-

-… P-pero… Ludwig, Gilbert no te conoce, hasta donde él sabe tu nunca has existido-

-…Entonces haré que me conozca-

Y dicho esto, Ludwig se soltó del agarre del italiano y se dirigió de nuevo al tercer piso.

* * *

**Por cierto, olvidé decir esto en el capitulo anterior XD**

**Hice un dibujo PruAus! :3 Simboliza la vida de Roderich y Gilbert antes de la muerte de Louis. Quien quiera verlo: w w w .**** daiasoes . deviantart . c o m ********/** # / d5my14c

******Me costó mucho trabajo hacer el piano XD Espero que les guste ^^**


	6. Palabras que jamás le diría de frente

**Por el momento estoy algo corta de inspiración... de hecho, no creí que terminaría este capítulo para hoy ._. Pero los reviews me inspiraron :3 Otra vez, gracias. Esta historia es posible gracias a ustedes ^^**

**Pero me temo que es probable que el proximo cap no salga a tiempo... a lo mejor para el Lunes... no estoy segura... lo siento...**

**Otra cosa: en este capitulo puse palabras en alemán XD Pero no se preocupen, llevan la traducción al español en seguida, entre paréntesis ^^**

**Sin más, disfruten este capitulo de PruAus! :D**

* * *

Gilbert estaba en la silla, mirando hacia la ventana, como ya era de costumbre. Apretaba los dientes con frustración. No podía dejar de pensar en el extraño hombre rubio que había estado en su habitación hace unos minutos. ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiese tratado de asesinar a Roderich?

…Se sentía inútil…

Si ese hubiese sido el caso, Roderich ya estaría muerto para entonces…

El ruido de alguien tocando la puerta de su solitaria habitación lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Roderich no solía tocar.

-…Pasa…- dijo, desconfiado

Entonces, entró aquél hombre rubio de nuevo. Gilbert puso su mano sobre la funda de su pistola, sólo en caso de que aquél tipo intentara algo de nuevo.

Se sorprendió al ver detrás de él a Roderich y al otro chico pelirrojo que parecía muy tímido.

-Parece que no di una buena primera impresión- dijo el más alto

-Déjame presentártelos, Gilbert- le dijo Roderich –Él es Ludwig, y él es… ehmm… L-Lovino…- se detuvo de decir el verdadero nombre de Feliciano, pues recordó que Gilbert lo conocía

-¿Lovino? Ah, ya veo, eres el hermano mayor de Feli, por eso te pareces tanto a él- le sonrió. Gilbert siempre había tenido alguna clase de obsesión con Feliciano

-¿Eh? Ah, s-sí… soy Lovino…-

Después de eso miró a Ludwig, con rostro de molestia. Aún no lo había perdonado por lo que le había hecho a Roderich.

-…Espero que nos llevemos bien en el futuro…- dijo Ludwig, desviando la mirada. Se sentía extraño decirle eso al hermano que lo había criado

-… Sí… lo mismo digo… depende de ti-

Después de eso, el lugar se quedó en silencio y el ambiente se volvió algo pesado, entonces Ludwig, Feli y Roderich se fueron y dejaron solo a Gilbert de nuevo.

.

La cena fue muy silenciosa. Elizabetha notó la presión que existía entre Roderich y Ludwig, aunque desconocía la razón. Al finalizar, Feli y Elizabetha lavaron los platos y le pidieron ayuda a Ludwig para llevar la comida a los soldados.

-No puede- le dijo Roderich a Elizabetha –Ludwig y yo tenemos algo que hacer-

Una vez que Elizabetha y Feliciano se fueron, Roderich llevó a Ludwig a la cocina.

-¿Tenemos algo que hacer?- preguntó Ludwig

-Tu hermano no puede caminar, ¿crees que podrá bajar hasta la cocina a hacerse de comer?-

-…Así que tu le cocinas…-

-Que no cocine seguido no significa que no sepa como hacerlo-

Así, entre ambos, comenzaron a cocinar para Gilbert.

Cuando el plato estuvo listo, el austríaco se lo dio a Ludwig.

-Llévaselo tú-

-¿E-eh? ¿yo? Si no lo has notado, él parece odiarme-

-¿Y por eso te rendirás? Creí que era tu preciado hermano mayor-

-…- Ludwig se mordió el labio inferior, tomó la comida y subió al tercer piso.

Tocó la puerta.

-Pasa- escuchó del otro lado

Cuando entró, Gilbert le hizo de nuevo una cara de odio.

-…Traje tu cena…- dijo Ludwig, excusando su visita

-¿Qué hay de Rod?-

-…E-él no pudo venir… me pidió que la trajera en su lugar…-

El alemán fue hasta él y le dio el plato, el cuál Gilbert tomó.

-No le habrás puesto veneno, ¿cierto?- bromeó

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Yo jamás haría eso!-

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, solo bromeaba. _Meint Gott (Dios mío. -N.A: ¿puntos extra porque Gilbert dijera esta frase? XD-)_, eres demasiado serio-

-…- Ludwig lo observó confuso, mientras el otro reía divertido y comenzaba a comer.

El alemán se sentó en la cama y lo miraba.

-… ¿Puedes dejar de verme así?- le dijo Gilbert, después de un rato soportando su intensa mirada

-Ah, perdón, ¿te incomodé?-

-…- En ese momento, Gilbert dejó de comer y miró con sorpresa a Ludwig -…Ahora que te veo mejor… te pareces mucho a mi hermano pequeño…-

-¿Ah?- su cuerpo dio un pequeño salto instintivo

-Bueno, ya que estás aquí debes de conocerlo o haber oído hablar de él, al menos. Su nombre es Louis- sonrió ampliamente mientras decía su nombre –Ah, pero, en estos momentos se encuentra de viaje. En verdad, ese chico, saliendo de viaje cuando su hermano mayor está en coma, ¿cuál es su problema? Es demasiado serio para su edad…-

-¿C-coma…?-

-¿Huh? ¿No te lo contó Rod? Al parecer me caí de un caballo y quedé en coma por unos meses, aunque yo no recuerdo nada- dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-…- Ludwig miró hacia el suelo y apretó los puños.

Comprendía la preocupación de Roderich. Sabía que no decirle la verdad ahorraría problemas… ¿Pero era eso lo correcto?

… Era una mentira que no podía durar para siempre…

Algún día, Gilbert lo descubriría…

¿Y entonces qué?

La puerta se abrió de la nada y Roderich entró.

-Ya es tarde, Ludwig. Será mejor que te vayas a dormir-

-Ah… sí…- dijo el rubio y se levantó de la cama, miró a Gilbert por última vez

-_Auf Wiedersehen __(Adiós)__– _se despidió Gilbert

_-_Ah_… __ja… Guten Nacht __(Sí… Buenas noches) __– _le dijo Ludwig, antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-Hoo- dijo Gilbert una vez que se encontraba solo con Roderich –Así que es de por aquí, ¿huh? Su alemán no parece extranjero…-

-…-

-¿Entonces… es un humano…? Porque, digo, los únicos países que hablamos alemán somos tú, yo, Louis, Bélgica, Luxemburgo, Suiza y Liechtenstein-

-… S-sí… Ludwig es un humano…-

Eso era lo más difícil de ocultar… pero era imposible explicar como un país tan grande aparecería en tan solo unos pocos meses, que se supone son los que Gilbert estuvo "inconsciente".

Roderich ayudó a Gilbert a levantarse. Los pies de Gilbert eran algo torpes y eso le ocasionaba problemas. Finalmente, llegaron a la cama, donde Roderich lo ayudó a colocarse.

_-__Guten Nacht__-_ le dijo Roderich, dispuesto a irse, cuando Gilbert le tomó de la muñeca, deteniéndolo.

_-_Duerme conmigo_-_ le dijo

-…- Roderich soltó un suspiro -¿Acaso le temes a la obscuridad?-

-Desnúdate-

Roderich tragó saliva, pero no se negó. Dejó sus lentes en la mesa de noche que tenía enfrente. Se subió a la cama y se colocó sobre Gilbert, sentándose sobre él, pero apoyando su peso en sus rodillas, a ambos costados del albino.

Gilbert acariciaba sus piernas, mientras Roderich comenzaba a desabotonarse la camiseta.

El albino se reincorporó lo suficiente para llegar a los labios de Roderich. Lo besó con pasión y de una forma algo salvaje, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del otro, mientras con un mano le jalaba el cabello y lo forzaba a intensificar el beso.

Gilbert jaló a Roderich, haciéndolo quedar a cuatro sobre él. Llevó su mano libre a la espalda del otro, colándolo por debajo de la ropa y bajó hasta llegar al trasero del austríaco, el cual acarició por sobre la ropa y apretó.

Sus bocas se separaron después de un rato, tratando de recuperar el aliento, aún unidos por un hilo de saliva.

Roderich regresó a su posición inicial, y se quitó la camiseta. Dejó que las manos de Gilbert recorrieran su cintura, su pecho y se dejó acariciar.

Sabía que en esos momentos Gilbert ya lo habría amarrado y comenzado a penetrar, no se trataba de una persona muy paciente, después de todo. Pero debido al actual problema del albino, era Roderich el que ahora tenía el control en las relaciones.

El austríaco sonrió al sentir la masculinidad de Gilbert rozando sus nalgas. Llevó una mano hasta ella y comenzó a acariciarla sobre la ropa. No pudo resistir mucho y se dio la vuelta, aún sobre Gilbert, para desabotonar el pantalón, bajó el cierre y tomó el miembro del otro en sus manos.

-Ngh…- Gilbert soltó un gemido al sentir la cálida lengua de Roderich en aquella parte tan sensible

Tenía frente a él las nalgas de su amante completamente a su merced. Las acarició con sus manos, apretándolas de vez en cuando. Logró quitarles los pantalones de forma habilidosa, claro, con la ayuda del dueño. Y, mientras Roderich seguía en su labor, acariciando y lamiendo el miembro de Gilbert, éste se irguió para llegar a la entrada de Rod y lamerla.

Roderich sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y comenzó a gemir al sentir la experta lengua del albino penetrándolo. El sentimiento lo hizo detenerse y dedicarse solo a masturbar a su amante.

-G-Gilbert… mmm… para…- le dijo entre gemidos

Pero Gilbert no le hacía caso y continuaba deleitándose. Entonces Roderich se separó y volvió a darse la vuelta, viendo como Gilbert se relamía sus labios.

El albino aún tenía su camiseta puesta, aunque ya estaba desabotonada, y seguía usando pantalón, mientras el otro ya estaba completamente a flor de piel.

Roderich tragó saliva antes de colocarse sobre la erecta hombría de Gilbert. Comenzó a entrar lentamente, respirando hondo y cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

Gilbert disfrutaba de la maravillosa vista, sonriendo. Pero vaya que a Roderich le gustaba tomarse su tiempo.

Roderich era la única persona a la que no quería lastimar… pero también era la única que le hacía perder el control de esa forma. El único que lo hacía convertirse en un animal salvaje…

Quería devorarlo. Quería poseerlo.

Volvió a reincorporarse hasta llegar al oído del castaño.

-Lo siento…- le susurró

Roderich no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo de procesar sus palabras, Gilbert lo había tomado de las caderas y lo había empujado hasta el fondo. Roderich arqueó la espalda, ahogando un grito de dolor y placer hacia el techo.

Se quedaron así solo unos segundos, cuando Gilbert comenzó a mover las caderas y, con sus manos, forzando a Roderich a hacer lo mismo.

-Ah… ¡Ahh!... Gilbert… ahh… Gilbert… más… ¡Ngh!- repetía su nombre todo el tiempo, como un disco rayado. Aunque no era del todo desagradable para el otro.

Su Roderich era más lascivo de lo que aparentaba. Era todo un experto moviéndose y la forma en la que lo apretaba cuando estaba dentro de él era incomparable.

Las envestidas se hacían más rápidas y profundas a la vez que iban llegando a su límite. Roderich le arañaba el pecho en un intento desesperado de agarrarse de algo.

Finalmente, Gilbert inundó el interior del austríaco y éste se vino al mismo tiempo entre ambos.

Roderich se separó de él y cayó, completamente rendido encima suyo. Aún respiraba con dificultad y estaban cubiertos de sudor. Gilbert lo abrazó y lo depositó a su lado en la cama. El austríaco cayó dormido enseguida.

Gilbert se quedó despierto un rato más y lo miraba detenidamente. Admiró sus pestañas, sus cejas, sus labios. Incluso ése cabello desordenado que tenía cada vez que tenían sexo le encantaba. Su Roderich era simplemente lo más bello que había visto jamás…

Era suyo. No era de nadie más. Jamás lo compartiría con nadie más.

… Y estaba dispuesto a matar a quien intentara arrebatárselo…

Acarició su rostro con delicadeza y susurró las mismas palabras que siempre le decía cuando el otro ya no podía escucharlo…

-_Ich liebe dich… __(te amo…)_-

… Palabras que jamás le diría de frente…


	7. Todos mienten y todos callan

**Waaa, siento que han pasado siglos desde la última vez que actualicé O_O**

**Lo siento tanto! La inspiración se me fue por un tiempo! D:**

**En realidad estoy muy ocupada ultimamente por el ingreso a la Universidad, trabajo y tengo que terminar mi manga antes de Marzo, para poder publicarlo... Así que supongo que no podré actualizar tan seguido como solía hacerlo, aún así, me esforzaré y continuaré!**

**Escribir esto es en realidad una forma de calmarme y procrastinar :P**

**P.D. Ahora les tengo un reto XD Dejaré de poner las traducciones y me gustaría que, a quienes les interese, las investiguen, para que así vayan aprendiendo poco a poco alemán ^^ Nota: Google Traductor es fácil y rápido :P... la verdadera razón es que mi laptop es muy vieja y ya no sirven muchas teclas. No puedo usar los paréntesis... tampoco sirven la "r" y "y". Las pongo así ALT+112, ALT+114, ALT+82, ALT+89 **

**XD**

.

-Ludwig… ¿crees que podrías ayudarle a Gilbert a volver a caminar?- Roderich fue directo al grano.

-¿Huh? ¿A caminar?-

-… Digo… ya que tu pasaste por lo mismo, debes tener más experiencia que alguien como yo… Además, creí que querías volverte a ganar su confianza…-

Y fue así como Ludwig comenzó a pasar sus días junto a Gilbert.

-¿Haa? ¿Vas a ser tú mi nuevo entrenador?- se quejó Gilbert al verlo

-Sólo voy a ayudarte a que vuelvas a caminar-

-¿Qué hay de Rod?-

-Roderich tiene…-

- …trabajo, lo sé. Diablos, ¡estoy rodeado de un montón de aburridos! Louis es igual. Yo siempre les digo "Vivan como si no hubiese un mañana"-

Ludwig lo miró unos momentos, con un rostro nostálgico y triste a la vez.

-… Eso era lo que decía él…-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?-

-Ah, no, nada, olvídalo-

-Heee- Gilbert le sonrió juguetonamente -¿Acaso estabas hablando de tu novia?-

-¿Q-qué?-

-Vamos, vamos, era obvio que hablabas de tu novia. Cuéntame como es ella. Viendo el tipo de hombre que eres, debe ser una mujer hermosa, con grandes pechos. ¿Es rubia?-

-¿Haa? N-no, no, yo no…-

-¿Entonces será pelirroja?-

Se quedó mudo cuando la imagen de Feliciano se le vino a la mente.

-¡Ah! ¡Le dí! ¡Así que pelirroja, ¿eh?! Tienes buenos gustos, debo admitirlo-

-No, yo no… ehmm… no tengo una novia- Bueno, Feliciano no era una mujer

-¿Ehhh?- se mostró decepcionado –Eso es imposible. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¡Ah! No me digas que eres de esa clase de personas que quiere llegar virgen al matrimonio-

-N-no, no-

-¿Entonces no eres virgen? ¿Con quién fue tu primera vez? ¿Fue con esa chica pelirroja?-

-E-estas preguntas se están volviendo algo…- Ludwig prefirió no decir nada. Cualquier cosa que dijera sería usado en su contra.

-Tch. Aburrido. Bueno, si no hablabas de una chica, ¿de qué hablabas entonces?-

Ludwig sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y sus manos temblar al recordarlo…

-… Mi hermano…- dijo el alemán

La expresión de Gilbert se tornó seria.

-¿Tienes un hermano?-

-Sí, uno mayor… bueno… _tenía_…- susurró, mirando al suelo

Gilbert se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose culpable de la expresión triste del alemán.

-…Él… ¿murió….?- Una de las cosas negativas de Gilbert era su falta de discreción y que no sabía cuando callarse.

-…Sí. Hace unos años-

Gilbert se dejó caer en la cama.

-Lo siento… Yo no sé qué haría si perdiera a Louis… creo que me volvería loco… Siempre hemos estado juntos, pero él cada día crece más y más… Y se que llegará el momento cuando tenga que ser independiente y no me necesitará más…-

Ludwig sonrió.

-Tú… quieres mucho a tu hermano, ¿no es verdad?-

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Yo lo crié, después de todo! Siempre estuvimos solos y teníamos que cuidarnos el uno al otro. Aunque… Louis siempre fue raro. Demasiado maduro para su edad, y mi comportamiento siempre le trajo problemas…-

El rubio cerró sus manos en puños. Tenía que decírselo. Tenía que decirle la verdad a Gilbert.

Alguien tenía que hacerlo.

Tarde o temprano lo sabría…

-…cuando Louis regrese…- dijo el albino -…voy a pedirle perdón por los problemas que le causé… y voy a decirle lo orgulloso que estoy de ser su hermano mayor…-

No podía.

No podía decírselo.

-¡Argh! ¡_Verdammt_! ¡¿Por qué tuve que decirte eso?! ¡Eso fue tan no genial!- gritó el otro arrepentido de mostrar tanta debilidad.

-No te preocupes- le sonrió Ludwig –No se lo diré a nadie. Puedes confiar en mí. Ahora, vamos, empecemos-

.

-Habías hecho esto antes?- pregunto el albino

-...Yo estuve en tu lugar hace algunos años...-respondió el rubio

-¿Eh? ¿Estuviste incapacitado? ¿Por qué?-

-Consecuencias de la guerra. No solo estuve incapacitado, sino que estuve en coma por muchos años también-

-Ehh... Así que a eso se refería Roderich cuando dijo que tu y yo teníamos "cosas en común"-

Continuaron haciendo los ejercicios en silencio, concentrados solo en el progreso de Gilbert. Las clases terminaron cuando Roderich tocó a la puerta y entró al cuarto, diciéndole a Ludwig que era hora de la cena.

Mientras bajaban Roderich y Ludwig juntos, el segundo preguntó:

-¿Que planeas, Roderich?-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-¿Vas a decirle la verdad a mi hermano algún día?-

-...- el austriaco guardó silencio durante unos momentos. Finalmente desvió la mirada al suelo y contestó -...No podrías entenderlo, Lud-

Esas palabras acabaron con la poca paciencia del soldado alemán, quien tomo al dueño de la casa de la camisa del cuello y lo pegó contra la pared.

-¡A quien no puedo entender es a ti, Roderich! Si vuelve a caminar, ¿que es lo que harás? ¡¿Simplemente sacarlo diciendo "oh, miren, no estaba del todo muerto"?!-

Roderich evadió la mirada del otro, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿...Que es lo que planeas hacer con mi hermano?...-

-...No lo sé...- confesó el otro, quitando las manos del alemán de su camiseta -...para serte sincero... No tengo idea de que rayos estoy haciendo...- sonrió con tristeza y después se fue, dejando atrás a un confundido Ludwig.

.

-Hey...- lo llamo Gilbert, sentado en la cama -¿...cuando va a llegar Louis?-

Roderich abrió los ojos, lentamente, agotado por un día tan ocupado. Ni siquiera le habían quedado energías para hacer el amor con Gilbert, y este lo había aceptado, aunque de mala gana.

-...No lo sé...- susurró, con una mirada triste. Era obvio que Gilbert extrañaba a su hermano…

-¿Ya le dijiste que desperté del coma?- insistió el albino

-...Sí, lo hice...-

-Hmmm... Tal vez la paloma mensajera se perdió...- comentó, notablemente fastidiado por no saber nada de su hermano menor

-...tal vez...-

-Envíale otra. No es normal de él que no haya regresado corriendo a ver a su hermano-

-...Gilbert...- lo llamó, pero calló enseguida, antes de decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría

-¿Que sucede?-

-...No es nada... Olvídalo...-

Gilbert hizo una mueca, molesto. Y regreso su mirada al ventanal, admirando la luna llena. En esos momentos de ensimismamiento, sintió una fría mano tocando la suya.

-Rod, estás helado- le dijo, tomando su mano y apretándola para transmitirle su calor, que tampoco era tanto, en ese frío clima

Roderich no hizo ni dijo nada. Gilbert sonrió y volvió a meterse a las sabanas, para abrazarlo, estrechándolo contra su pecho, mientras Roderich se aferraba a su espalda.

.

Se despertó por un pequeño ruido y por sentir como Roderich se movía. Pero no abrió los ojos, aún estaba demasiado agotado. Aún no era de día, calculaba que sería media noche o de madrugada.

Ya despierto, se dio cuenta de que el sonido era Roderich llorando y el movimiento era provocado por los gemidos involuntarios y que trataba de acallar.

Estaba a punto de abrir los ojos y abrazarlo, para intentar calmarlo, pero las palabras que escuchó se lo impidieron

-_Entschuldigung_... _Entschuldigung_, Gilbert...-

Gilbert no entendía porque decía eso. Probablemente era porque el austríaco se sentía culpable de su discapacidad, o eso fue lo que pensó. De cualquier forma, decidió dejar las cosas tal y como estaban.

No dijo nada.

No hizo nada.

Por más que sentía como su corazón se desgarraba con cada lágrima que su amante derramaba, había cosas que Roderich no le contaría, y él lo sabia...

…Todos tienen secretos que ocultar… Y a veces eran callados, no por falta de confianza, si no para proteger a alguien especial…

Todos mentían y todos callaban.

...Él no era excepción...

**.**

**PERDON PORQUE ESTE CAPÍTULO SEA TAN CORTO! *corre***


	8. El corazon grita y los labios callan

**Esta mas largo que el anterior... pero sigue siendo corto "." Perdoooon! Y para colmo mi teclado esta actuando raro... Ugh...**

**Pero para compensarlo les traigo un tierno lemon PruAus y para probar que si me importan, estoy actualizando cuando tengo una exagerada cantidad de tarea T.T**

**.**

_"En verdad. __¿En qué__ estabas pensando, bruder?"__ Se quejó__ Louis, curando las heridas de su imprudente hermano mayor._

_"Cierra la boca. No iba a dej__ar que un tipo me insultara, así que obviamente tení__a que darle algo para que lo recordara"_

_"...A pesar de que perdiste..."_

_"__¡N-No perdí__! __¡__So__lo que a mitad de la pelea pensé__ que no era justo que alguien como yo peleara contra u__n humano, es por eso que me dejé__ vencer!"__ Se defendió Gilbert, hacié__ndose __ver má__s heroico de lo que en realidad era, como siempre._

_Pero no era su actitud altanera lo que le preocupaba al chico__ de ojos azules__..._

_Una vez que habí__an te__rminado y que Gilbert se disponí__a a irse, le dijo_

_"__ ¿...está__s bien...?"_

_Gilbert se detuvo en seco_

_"...Claro que estoy bien__... Tú me curaste, despué__s de todo"__ respondió__ con una gran sonrisa_

_"No me refiero a eso..."_

_Gilbert lo miro, algo temeroso de saber de lo que hablaba su hermanito_

_"Si estuvieras bien__..." Dijo el rubio "...no tendrí__a porque haberte curado, en primer lugar..."_

_"..." Gilber__t entendió a la perfecció__n lo que Louis__ decía, pero aun así no querí__a admitirlo... "Bueno, no sab__emos cuando haya una guerra, así que decidí ahorrar energí__as por si acaso"_

_No querí__a admitirl__o__..._

_...No frente a su hermano..._

_...No fre__nte a la persona con la que debía parecer un hé__roe..._

_"..." Lou__is se quedó callado. El conocí__a mas que nadie el orgullo de su hermano mayor __"...ya veo..." Dijo, y le sonrió__, fingiendo estar de acuerdo, sabiendo que estaba mintiendo._

_Gil__bert dio media vuelta y continuó__ su camino_

_...Jamás lo admitirí__a..._

_...Que se estab__a volviendo dé__bil. Que estaba muriendo..._

_Y él sabía la razón. Su inmortalidad, su resistencia, incluso su fuerza, todo dependía de la gente de su país… y su país no estaba en buenas condiciones…_

"_Al fin y al cabo… no somos tan fuertes como pensamos, ¿huh?" susurró_

.

-…Ludwig…- lo llamó el italiano

Se sentía algo abandonado. Ludwig no lo había tocado desde hace días. Estaba demasiado concentrado en Gilbert. Y, bueno, no podía prohibirle no verlo o algo por el estilo…

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el rubio, terminando de vestirse

-Regresa a la cama conmigo, ¿sí?- y le hizo carita de perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia

-Ah… lo siento, hoy quedé con _bruder _temprano_- _y salió de inmediato

Feliciano infló los cachetes, molesto por haber sido abandonado y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama. No tenía ganas de hacer nada…

En ese momento, vio algo que él conocía muy bien en la ventana. Se paró de la cama, en ropa interior, como siempre y fue corriendo a abrir la ventana, dejando entrar a un ave gorda, tierna y bastante grande que llevaba una nota amarrada en una de sus patas.

-¡Pierre!- gritó, reconociendo a la dulce ave de Francis

Desenrolló con delicadeza la nota que llevaba y la leyó. ¿Por qué mandarían una carta de Francia a Austria en época de guerra? Algo no estaba bien…

Vio que estaba dirigida a Roderich, pero aún así continuó leyendo.

"_Roddy:_

_Te mando esta carta con Pierre porque todas las demás fueron confiscadas antes de salir de Francia. Te informo que llegaré a Vienna mañana por la mañana. Lamento haber tardado tanto, es difícil visitar un país de las Potencias en estos tiempos._

_Atte. Tu querido Francis _

_P.D. Voy en son de paz, así que espero ser recibido como de costumbre. Encárgate de eso, ¿si? Yo trataré de imitar su acento. XOXO"_

Feliciano se sorprendió… "Lamento haber tardado tanto" era lo que el francés había puesto en su carta. ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Francis visitaba mucho a Roderich?

Recordó entonces que, durante el tiempo que vivió en aquella casa en Vienna, Francis no los visitaba tanto. En algún momento comenzó a ir cada año, y después aparecía cada pocos días… porque… el italiano se sonrojó al recordar… Francis comenzó a visitar tan seguido la casa Edelstein cuando… se volvieron amantes…

…Cierto… lo había olvidado… él y Francis habían sido amantes… Todo antes de que Ludwig apareciera en su vida…

Pero la carta significaba que, aún después de que él se fuera, Francis continuaba visitando a Roderich, ¿no? ¿Qué tan seguido? ¿Para qué?

No solucionaba nada, ni llegaba a ninguna respuesta pensando. Necesitaba preguntarle al único que podía responderle…

-Ah, debes tener hambre, ¿cierto, Pierre? Para venir volando desde París- le dijo al ave –Voy a vestirme y bajo a darte algo de comer-

Feliciano se puso ropa y se llevó a Pierre en su hombro.

En la cocina se encontró con Roderich, quien llevaba una jarra de agua y dos vasos en una charola, iba de salida, pero se detuvo al ver entrar al italiano.

-Ah, señor Roderich, justamente quería hablar con usted-

-¿Ése que traes en tu hombro es Pierre?- preguntó sorprendido y dejó la charola en la barra de la cocina.

-Francis mandó una carta- dijo el más joven y se la extendió.

Roderich la tomó y comenzó a leer.

-Ah… ya veo…- susurró

-… Señor Roderich… ¿Francis lo visita mucho?- se atrevió a preguntar

-En verdad. Que mala educación tienes. Leer una carta que está dirigida a otro…- dijo el austríaco, frunciendo el seño. Pero después de guardar la carta en su bolsillo contestó -Viene una vez al año. No es que me guste mucho la idea, pero supongo que no tengo otra opción…-

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-Sí, bueno, ya que él no viene a verme a mí… viene por Louis…-

Feliciano se sorprendió. ¿Louis? No entendía nada…

-Cada año, desde el día de su muerte, Francis viene y visita su tumba… si dejo que se quede en esta casa por unas horas es por simple hospitalidad. Personalmente, no soporto a ese hombre…-

-…- el italiano bajó la cabeza. Ahora todo tenía sentido… el aniversario de la muerte de Louis había sido hace poco, así que a eso se refría cuando dijo "lamento haber tardado tanto". Era obvio que no le había sido fácil salir de su país, menos en esa época a territorio "enemigo", más bien, era sorprendente que lo hubiese logrado.

Roderich volvió a tomar la charola y se encaminó al cuarto de Gilbert, donde éste estaría con Ludwig.

-Ah, por cierto- le dijo el austríaco antes de salir de la cocina –Creo que lo mejor sería si Ludwig y él no se encuentran… yo puedo soportarlo… pero no sé cómo reaccionaría Lud, menos si se entera de tus "aventuras" con ése hombre…-

-…- Cierto, Roderich lo sabía todo… Se avergonzó y bajó la cabeza.

-Oh, y no le digas nada de Gilbert-

Y dicho esto último, salió del cuarto.

.

-¿Cómo vas con tu rehabilitación?- le preguntó Roderich a Gilbert

-Bastante bien. Odio admitirlo, pero tenías razón acerca de ese Ludwig, es un buen chico. Hasta me siento mal de haberle apuntado con una pistola. Ah, no me malentiendas, si vuelve a hacerte lo que te hizo, no dudaré en dispararle esta vez-

El austríaco sonrió. Había algo en la forma sobreprotectora de Gilbert que le encantaba. Comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse la pijama, se quitó la camisa y ya tenía en sus manos la de su pijama cuando las palabras de Gilbert lo detuvieron.

-No te la pongas- le ordenó el albino en tono seductor –No vas a necesitarla esta noche-

Roderich obedeció, dejando caer la camisa al suelo. Con solo sus pantalones puestos se dirigió hasta la cama. Se puso a cuatro al pie de la cama y gateó hasta donde Gilbert se encontraba. Una vez que sus rostros se encontraron cerca, Roderich le dio un suave y casto beso en los labios, se separó enseguida y se quedó admirando los hermosos ojos rojizos de su albino.

Gilbert lo imitaba, perdido en aquellos ojos violetas que lo hacían abandonar todo su orgullo. Acarició el rostro de su señorito con ambas manos, revolviendo sus finos cabellos entre sus dedos, acariciando su rostro de porcelana, le quitó los lentes, dejándolos en la mesa de noche y acto seguido lo besó con pasión, con fuerza, con desesperación.

Ambos podían sentir sus lenguas jugando con la del otro, recorriendo aquella cavidad que ambos ya conocían a la perfección, y que aún así, nunca se cansaban de ella.

Gilbert bajó sus manos al cuerpo de Roderich, acariciándolo como solo él sabía. Tocando aquél cuerpo que sólo él conocía. Sacándole sonidos que solo él había escuchado…

Besó su cuello, dejando marcas a su paso. Jugó con sus pezones, pellizcándolos, lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos. Usando aquél método de tortura para seducirlo y excitarlo.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas empujar a Roderich a la cama y tomarlo así, estando él arriba… pero le era imposible… apenas y tenía fuerzas en las piernas… No era que le gustara ser dominante, solo le gustaba tener a Roderich en estado sumiso…

Sintió las manos del austríaco deshaciéndose de su ropa, acariciando su pecho.

…Aunque… un Roderich seductor tampoco le molestaba mucho…

Se dejó llevar por el de cabellos oscuros, y terminó con él sentado en su vientre, acariciándolo con ambas manos. Sintió como se movía justo donde estaba su entrepierna, no había sido un accidente, Roderich estaba jugando con él… Moviendo sus caderas circularmente.

Gilbert no iba a quedarse atrás. Pudiera moverse o no, no iba a dejar que Roderich tomara la delantera. Estiró una mano hasta llegar a la entrepierna del otro. Metió la mano debajo del pantalón que aún lo protegía y comenzó a masturbarlo. Roderich soltó un gemido, pero no detuvo su "baile".

-Suficiente- susurró Gilbert, tomando a Roderich de la muñeca y jalándolo a la cama, a su lado.

Ahí le fue más fácil apoderarse de su cuerpo, tratando de saciar su sed de dominancia. Con ambos acostados juntos, uno al lado del otro, dejándose tocar. Gilbert desnudó por completo a Roderich, dejándolo a flor de piel con las mejillas sonrojadas, una vista que solo sus ojos admirarían y que solo su cuerpo gozaría. Él mismo se terminó de desnudar y prosiguió con sus caricias.

-Date la vuelta- le ordenó al austríaco al oído, dándole escalofríos.

Así hizo Roderich, dándole la espalda. Gilbert comenzó a besarla y acariciarla. Por alguna razón, cada caricia que Gilbert le daba ahí, lo hacían estremecer. Después, sintió como lo abrazaba por detrás y hundía su rostro en la nuca del otro.

Era un acto sexual extraño en esta pareja. Éstas solían ser agresivas, violentas, salvajes, bastante fuertes… pero ese día era diferente, Roderich podía notarlo… Gilbert lo tocaba, con las intenciones de poseerlo, pero al mismo tiempo, como si solamente estuviese explorando. Tomándose su tiempo para sentir, para que su cuerpo pueda acostumbrarse a la calidez del otro. Para que su olfato se acostumbrara al aroma del otro. Completamente tranquilo, sin prisas, como si fuera un inexperto…

-… ¿Gilbert?- lo llamó preocupado Rod, pues esa actitud tan relajada no eran propias del otro…

-…_dich… _- escuchó que murmuraba en voz muy baja, casi inaudible, haciendo que su aliento en la nuca lo estremeciera.

-¿Eh?-

-… _Ich liebe dich…_- le dijo finalmente.

Y Roderich se dio cuenta en ese momento. Estaba acorralado… No podía inventar una excusa… no podía huir… lo único que le quedaba era aceptarlo… corresponderlo…

…Pero aquellas palabras. Sólo esas tres palabras no salían de sus labios. Las tenía formadas en la garganta y quería gritarlas… pero no podía… le era imposible decírselas a él…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su corazón gritaba y sus labios callaban?

Aún así, Gilbert no esperó una respuesta. No parecía necesitar una…

Lo continuó abrazando por detrás, sintiendo la calidez de su pecho. Después, una de las manos del albino fue hasta sus piernas, levantando una, logrando separarlas y después lo penetró. Otra vez, era con tranquilidad, dulzura.

-Ah… Ngh… G-Gilbert…- gemía el otro

No era como siempre, no eran los mismos movimientos que los hacían correrse y perder el control… pero se sentían igualmente increíbles… se sentía fantástico… Incluso él, su cuerpo, deseaba ser tomado con dulzura y amor al menos una vez, en lugar de con la brusquedad habitual.

… ¿Amor?...

"_Ich Liebe Dich"_

Las palabras de Gilbert hacían eco en su cabeza.

Conforme el ritmo aumentaba, Roderich se agarraba de las sábanas. Mientras Gilbert continuaba con su rostro sumergido en su nuca.

La velocidad de las envestidas se aceleraban, tomando el ritmo que ambos ya conocían, al que ya estaban acostumbrados.

Sintió la mano de Gilbert nuevamente en su miembro. Había comenzado a masturbarlo nuevamente, a la par de las envestidas.

-N-no… Gilbert… ¡Ah! No… ¡No!- no podía más… era demasiado placer… sentía todo su cuerpo temblar a causa del clímax que se aproximaba. Los dedos de sus manos aferrándose a las blancas sábanas. El movimiento involuntario de sus caderas. Las lágrimas que escurrían de sus ojos a causa del placer. Los gemidos. Los jadeos.

Y, finalmente, ambos llegaron al éxtasis…

Se quedaron unidos por un rato, recuperando el aliento, respirando agitadamente. Gilbert salió de él, dejando un rastro de su semilla escurriendo.

Sintió como el albino le susurraba al oído las mismas palabras de hace unos momentos.

-_Ich liebe dich, Rode…_- y después le depositó un beso en la mejilla.

Roderich no entendía… Había dormido tantas veces con Gilbert… ¿por qué su corazón latía tan fuerte? ¿Por qué su cuerpo temblaba? ¿Por qué sentía el sonrojo en su rostro? ¿Por qué sentía tanta vergüenza de mirar a Gilbert?

Inconscientemente, tomó las sábanas y se cubrió por completo. Le daba vergüenza… y le daba más admitir que le daba vergüenza ser visto desnudo por el otro… no era la primera vez, pero actuaba como una niña que acababa de perder su virginidad…

¿En qué estaba pensado?

Tenía que decirlo.

"No puedes ser un cobarde, Roderich" se decía el austríaco a sí mismo "Si Gilbert pudo decirlo, entonces yo también…"

-¿Qué te sucede, Rod? Actúas extraño…- dijo divertido Gilbert

-…_Ich… i-i-ich liebe… dich… auch…_- dijo tartamudeando, con su cuerpo temblando…

Lo había dicho en una voz realmente baja, como si quisiera no haber sido escuchado. Pero Gilbert oyó cada palabra y sonrió…

Después lo abrazó sobre las sábanas.

-_…_Lo sé… _meine liebe_- le dijo con ternura, mientras el sonrojo de Roderich aumentaba aún más.

En algún momento, se quedó dormido, y Gilbert igual, abrazándolo.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que esas tres palabras cambiarían sus vidas...


	9. Culpa

**Esto de muy buen humor por que vi el pre-estreno de la 5ta temporada de Hetalia! XD**

**Por cierto, alguien de aquí tiene tumblr? XD El mío es lets - fangirl . tumblr . com, posteo mucho de Hetalia, son libres de visitar si quieren :3**

**Okay, esta vez fue un capítulo un poquito más largo XD Quería ponerle más, pero me parecía más importante actualizar rápido D:**

**.**

"_¡BASTARDO!"_

_Y dicho eso, el albino le dio un golpe directamente en el rostro que llevó al francés al suelo._

"_¡Gilbert, basta!" Roderich y Elizabetha corrieron a detener con todas sus fuerzas a Gilbert, quien soltaba lágrimas de rabia y no dejaba de maldecir._

"_¡MATASTE A MI HERMANO! ¡LO MATASTE!" gritaba éste, dolido._

_Antonio corrió al lado de Francis y lo ayudó a levantarse._

"_¿Estás bien, Francis?" le preguntaba, preocupado._

"_S-sí… eso creo…" respondió el otro, limpiándose la sangre de la nariz._

"_¡Creí que eras mi amigo! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!" la voz de Gilbert se quebraba con cada palabra que salía de su garganta._

_Francis cerró los ojos y desvió la mirada. No era capaz de volver a ver a ese hombre nunca más. Había hecho algo imperdonable, no tenía excusa, no tenía razón. Ni el más cruel de los castigos sería suficiente para expiarlo. Y él lo sabía._

_Vio a Gilbert destrozado, dejándose caer y golpeando con su puño el piso, sus lágrimas no tenían fin. Había perdido a su único familiar. Había perdido a su preciado hermano menor de la más cruel manera._

_Francis sintió la mano de Antonio tocando su hombro._

"_Será mejor que te vayas, Francis…" le dijo el español_

_El rubio tragó saliva y afirmó con la cabeza. Contrario a lo que creía, Gilbert no le impidió irse, no se abalanzó sobre él y no lo lastimó tanto como él había creído que lo haría. Pero no era por piedad, ni compasión, ni siquiera como muestra de su larga amistad. No. Era porque Gilbert ya no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de pelea. _

_Gilbert sabía que golpear a Francis, incluso si era hasta la muerte, no le traería de regreso a Louis. Nada le traería de regreso a su hermano. La impotencia, el dolor, la rabia, la tristeza, todo eso le impedía moverse o hacer otra cosa que no fuese llorar._

_Francis salió de la habitación, mirando por última vez a Gilbert y susurrando unas palabras en su idioma natal_

"_Je suis desolé" y tras cerrar la puerta y encontrarse solo, dejó caer las lágrimas que tanto había reprimido._

_Era un asesino._

_._

Feliciano despertó antes de lo normal, incluso le había tocado poder escuchar el sonido de la ducha y admirar el amanecer.

Y había dormido lo suficiente, lo sabía por las horas, pero su cuerpo no lo sentía así. Estaba muy agotado. El saber que Francis vendría a visitarlos hoy no lo había dejado dormir bien. Abrió los ojos unas 10 veces en toda la noche.

No se dio cuenta cuando el sonido del agua cayendo se detuvo y pegó un pequeño salto cuando Ludwig salió del baño.

-Ah, ¿estás despierto? Eso es inusual…- murmuró el alemán

-¿Eh? Ah, si, si. A decir verdad, no pude dormir muy bien- dijo

Ludwig se sentó en la cama, con solo una toalla amarrada a la cintura y otra secando su pelo. Feliciano admiró aquél hermoso y atlético cuerpo que tenía su amado. Y no podía negarlo. Extrañaba que lo tocara…

Su cuerpo se movió inconscientemente hasta alcanzar el del otro, besó su espalda y acarició sus brazos.

-Hoy no puedo- lo detuvo Ludwig, y continuó vistiéndose

-¿Gilbert de nuevo?- preguntó el italiano sin darse cuenta de que hizo una mueca de molestia.

-No, hoy descansaremos- le respondió, ya que había acabado de vestirse y se ponía un abrigo –Ésta vez iré a la ciudad con Elizabetha. Parece ser que Roderich le pidió muchas cosas y va a ser pesado para ella cargar con todo, así que él me pidió que la acompañara-

-… A pesar de que ella es tan fuerte… Puede arreglárselas sola, Lud, tu no la conoces. Si la molestas es capaz de tomarte del cuello y lanzarte del tercer piso… Vi como se lo hizo una vez a Fra…- calló el nombre. Ah, ahora entendía. Roderich lo había hecho a propósito para deshacerse de Ludwig y Elizabetha durante la visita de Francis…

-No puedo dejarla andar sola por Vienna en tiempos de guerra y cargando cosas tan pesadas-

-…Sí… tienes razón… lo entiendo... ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?- preguntó con ojos de cachorro abandonado en una nevada. Él tampoco quería ver a Francis. Quería continuar evitándolo… para siempre, si era posible…

-Roderich dijo que tenías que ayudarle en algo-

-… Ah…- susurró cabizbajo

Ludwig lo miró y suspiró. Se acercó al pelirrojo y besó su frente.

-Te prometo que esta noche te recompensaré por todos estos días que no te he prestado atención-

Se alegró al ver los ojos de su amado brillando de nuevo y afirmando. Después se fue, dejándolo solo.

…cosa que lamentaría el resto de su vida…

.

-Ludwig me dijo que querías que te ayudara con algo…- le dijo el italiano a Roderich, al verlo en la sala principal, tomando una taza de té. Feliciano sabía, en todos los años que lo llevaba conociendo, que Roderich hacía eso cuando acababa de terminar de tocar el piano, y se lamentaba de no haberlo escuchado como solía hacerlo en su infancia.

-No, realmente-

-… Es por Francis, ¿cierto?-

-Si lo sabes, no entiendo porque necesitas que yo te lo diga- Roderich se levantó de su lugar, llevándose la taza ahora vacía a la cocina –Tienes que arreglar las cosas con él, Feliciano- y dicho eso, se fue.

Al verse completamente solo en aquella enorme habitación soltó un largo suspiro y miró al techo.

Era cierto. Por más difícil que le fuera, tenía que enfrentarse a Francis…

Se dejó caer en el sillón donde Roderich había estado, mirando a una de las muchas pinturas que adornaban las paredes.

Se sentía aburrido… y se sentía mal, al mismo tiempo. Feliciano había querido pasar estas vacaciones que estaban a punto de terminar al lado de Ludwig, pero éste se había concentrado tanto en la rehabilitación de Gilbert que ni siquiera le dedicaba tiempo alguno.

Estaba celoso. Sabía que no debía. Que era obvio que Gilbert era ahora una prioridad para Ludwig, dado su estado actual. Y se sentía aliviado de que Ludwig no lo forzara a ir con él o a verse con su hermano.

No. No lo odiaba. Jamás odiaría a Gilbert, quien había dado su vida por la felicidad de Ludwig y de él. A pesar de todo lo que le hizo, de todo lo que lo humilló y lo hizo sufrir, jamás en su vida había sentido lo que se llamaba "odio". Y esperaba jamás hacerlo.

.

Roderich subió al tercer piso, donde estaba el cuarto de Gilbert y entró. Gilbert continuaba dormido, según supuso al verlo completamente inmóvil, aunque no podía ver su rostro. No podía creerlo, en verdad que ése hombre era un holgazán.

Suspiró y fue a la mesita de noche que estaba a un lado de la cama, a espaldas del albino. La abrió, buscando unas viejas partituras que necesitaban correcciones que había pospuesto por su gran cantidad de trabajo.

Pero ahora que, finalmente, tenía el día libre de papeleo, se quería dedicar de lleno a la música que había dejado abandonada hace tiempo.

Encontró las hojas casi al final de todos los montones de papeles que había y las sacó de un jalón, provocando que un objeto metálico cayera al suelo e hiciera ruido. Roderich miró hacia la cama, aquél sonido no había perturbado a Gilbert en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera se había movido. Se hincó para tomar el objeto en sus manos y su corazón dio un salto al identificar la llave que había encontrado en las viejas pertenencias de Gilbert hace tiempo.

La había olvidado.

No, no lo había olvidado, más bien, había decidido ignorarlo, pues desconocía el objeto que la llave abría. La cerró en su puño y la presionó contra su pecho.

-…Gilbert…- susurró en una voz realmente baja, sonando más bien como un simple aliento.

Lo extrañaba…

Lo necesitaba…

Pero lo tenía, ¿no? ¿Entonces porqué se sentía tan vacío?

Metió la llave a su bolsillo, para sentirse más cerca de su dueño. Cerró el cajón nuevamente, tomó las hojas de partituras incompletas y se fue.

No notó a Gilbert en la cama temblando, sudando frío y apretando los dientes con fuerza en un intento desesperado por acallar sus gritos de dolor entre sueños.

.

Feliciano se asomó por la ventana y vio el patio delantero extrañamente vacío. Escuchó a Roderich caminando detrás de él.

-¿Dónde están todos los soldados?- preguntó

-Ah, les di el día libre para que pasearan por Viena. Si se dan cuenta de que un soldado francés viene a visitarme sería un problema-

Feliciano solo soltó un "ah" y devolvió su vista a la ventana. Miró al cielo.

-…Parece que va a llover…- susurró

.

Roderich estaba en la sala principal, concentrado en arreglar sus partituras. Murmuraba la melodía mientras se daba suaves golpes debajo del labio con la pluma y la corregía cuando era necesario.

Soltó un suspiro, dejando las hojas y la pluma en la mesa de enfrente y mirando al techo. Estiró su mano para tomar la taza de café, pero soltó un nuevo suspiro cuando se dio cuenta que ésta estaba vacía.

Se levantó y caminó a la cocina, escuchando la lluvia golpear contra la ventana. Se asomó por una de esas ventanas en la cocina y notó una figura conocida.

-¿Qué hace ese idiota allá afuera con esta lluvia?- dijo, dejando la taza en la barra y saliendo con un paraguas.

Hacía muecas cada paso que daba sintiendo como sus zapatos se llenaban de lodo y barro, pero continuó avanzando hasta que llegó al cementerio de la mansión.

-Resfriarte no será una excusa para quedarte en mi casa. No planeo hacerla de enfermera- le regañó al hombre que se encontraba hincado frente a una de las tumbas, con dos flores en la mano.

-... Un triste clima para una triste ocasión…- dijo el otro poéticamente, levantando la vista al cielo y dejando que las gotas de lluvia golpearan su rostro.

-Deja de decir tonterías y entra a la casa, Francis-

El francés le sonrió tristemente y se puso de pie. Dejó una de las flores frente a la tumba en la que estaba y después de caminar otros pasos dejó la otra en la más nueva de las tumbas. La de Gilbert.

Roderich se dio media vuelta para dirigir al rubio a la casa y avanzó.

-H-hey, ¿no se suponía que compartiríamos paraguas?- preguntó Francis con una gota de sudor recorriendo su frente

-No recuerdo haber dicho eso. Sólo venía a decirte que no me hacía responsable de lo que te sucediera-

-Pero si me sigo mojando voy a enfermarme en serio-

-Como lo dije antes. No es mi problema. Ni loco compartiría un paraguas contigo-

-¡Que malo eres, Roddy!-

.

Roderich había prendido la fogata y ahora ambos se encontraban en la sala, tomando café.

-… ¿No se supone que es en estos momentos cuando debes de ofrecerme una ducha o un cambio de ropa…?- susurró Francis

- No estoy obligado a hacerlo-

-¿Dónde quedó la hospitalidad? ¿Y el respeto a los invitados?-

-Esto es hospitalidad. Por mi te habría dejado empapándote en la lluvia-

-… Ugh… Eres tan frío. Haces que nii-san se ponga triste, Roddy- dijo el francés dramáticamente

-Yo no tengo hermanos-

Ambos se quedaron callados. Era un silencio algo incómodo, donde solo se escuchaba como ambos le daban un sorbo a su taza y el reloj se movía.

-… ¿Cómo está Feli?- preguntó de pronto Francis –No nos hemos visto desde hace años. ¿Acaso hice algo malo? ¿Está molesto conmigo?-

-Hoy te verá- le dijo el austríaco –Espero que puedan aclarar algunas cosas-

Francis suspiró y miró hacia la ventana.

-… Aquél día… también estaba lloviendo…- murmuró

-¿Huh?-

-… El día en el que lo maté…-

-Basta, Francis. Tú no tuviste la culpa…- dijo el austríaco

-No pude detenerlos. Fui incapaz de detener a mi país… fui incapaz de detener a mis soldados, de detenerme a mí mismo… Soy culpable…-

Roderich no dijo nada más. Le dio un sorbo a su taza de café y la dejó de nuevo en su lugar en la mesa.

.

_Caminó por los largos pasillos de la casa de Roderich, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano._

_Era tan patético. Se sentía tan patético llorando._

"…_Louis…" escuchó, como si alguien llorara en silencio._

_Siguió la voz hasta llegar a la cocina, donde vio en una esquina a Feli temblando, como si quisiera no llorar e incapaz de detenerse al mismo tiempo. Estiró su mano para tocarlo._

"_¿Porqué moriste?... ¿Porqué me dejaste?" escuchó que susurraba con voz congestionada y su mano se detuvo a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo._

_Él tenía la culpa de que Feli llorara, ¿cierto? Él lo había hecho. Él lo había matado. Había sido él quien había apuñalado a Louis. ¿Cómo poder darle la cara a aquellos que sufrían por su muerte?_

_Y se fue. Dejando atrás a todos aquellos que vestirían de negro durante días, semanas._

_Pero él también lo haría…_

_._

-…Iré a buscar a Feliciano- dijo Roderich, sacando a Francis de sus recuerdos.

Se puso de pie, pero al momento de hacerlo, la llave cayó de su bolsillo.

-Ah- Roderich se hincó para tomarla

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó Francis, sorprendido de ver aquél pequeño objeto de metal.

-¿Huh?-

-¡¿Dónde lo encontraste?!-

-…Francis, tú… ¿acaso sabes que abre esta llave?-

El francés tragó saliva.

-… El secreto más grande de Gilbert…- respondió

**.**

**APROVECHA ESTA GRAN OFERTA!**

**Deja un review para motivar a la autora, COMPLETAMENTE GRATIS! :D**


	10. La ultima sonrisa

"_¿Gilbert? ¿Qué traes ahí?" preguntó Francis al notar como Gilbert escondía algo indiscretamente._

"_¡N-nada, nada!"_

_Antonio y Francis se levantaron de sus lugares con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se dirigieron peligrosamente a su amigo._

"_¡N-no se acerquen!" les gritó el otro, caminando en reversa hasta que se topó contra la pared. Mierda, estaba acorralado._

"_¡Déjanos ver, Gilbo!" reía Antonio, divertido_

"_¿Oh es acaso algo que no debamos?" preguntaba Francis, poniendo rostro pervertido_

"_¡Apuesto a que es una carta de una chica! ¡Gil tiene muchas admiradoras, ¿cierto?!"_

"_Toni, eres tan inocente, podría ser algo más sucio"_

"_¿Sucio?"_

_La sonrisa de Francis se acrecentó mientras le susurraba a Antonio algo en el oído y éste se ponía completamente rojo._

_Los dos se abalanzaron sobre Gilbert, intentando quitarle lo que sea que trajera._

"_¡Queremos ver!" gritaba Francis_

"_¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Locos!" decía Gilbert, ocultando el objeto con todas sus fuerzas_

"_¡No le diremos a nadie, Gil! ¡Lo prometemos!" decía Antonio_

"_¡Yo no prometo nada!"_

_Finalmente abrieron las manos de Gilbert y el misterioso objeto cayó al suelo, haciendo un sonido metálico. Francis y Antonio lo vieron._

"…_Una…" comenzó Antonio_

"… _¿llave…?" terminó el francés_

"_Francis, esto no es lo que tu decías…"_

"_Eso puedo verlo, Antonio"_

_Francis caminó hasta la llave y la tomó. Era plateada y tenía un diseño bastante extravagante._

"_Tiene un lindo diseño" comentó Francis, amante del arte_

"_Por supuesto que lo tiene" dijo Gilbert, orgulloso "Yo mismo la mandé a hacer. Es única"_

"_¿Y qué se supone que abre?" preguntó Antonio_

"…" _Gilbert calló_

"_Hooo, ¿podría ser que lo que abre esta llave es el verdadero secreto?" sonrió el rubio_

"_¡No es nada que les importe!" dijo el albino y le arrebató la llave de las manos para después irse_

_Francis sonrió triunfalmente._

"_Eso ya lo veremos, Gil" susurró maliciosamente ante el rostro inocente de Antonio_

_._

"_Francis… esto no se me hace buena idea…" dijo de pronto Antonio, escondido a un lado del francés entre los arbustos_

"_Shh, no hagas ruido, Toni, Gil va a escucharnos" susurró el otro_

"_Pero es un secreto de Gil… Si él no quiere decirnos hay que respetarlo. Somos sus amigos"_

"_Tu no entiendes lo que es un verdadero amigo, querido Toni. Un verdadero amigo es aquél que conoce todos tus secretos. Se los hayas dicho tu o no"_

"…_Siento que eso está mal, de alguna forma…"_

"_Silencio. Ahí va"_

_Vieron como Gilbert salía de su casa con una lámpara de alcohol y avanzaba entre las desérticas calles de Prusia. Llevaba algo, un bolso de tamaño mediano. Gilbert miró a los lados, procurando que nadie lo estuviera viendo, pero no notó a sus dos amigos escondidos en los arbustos y continuó su camino, con Francis y Antonio detrás de él._

_Llegaron a un bosque alejado de la ciudad, cada paso que daba la cosa se ponía más extraña. ¿Quién entraría a un bosque a media noche con una bolsa?_

"_F-Francis… creo que tenemos que regresar…" susurró Antonio, asustado_

"_Ya llegamos hasta acá. No podemos echarnos para atrás" y siguieron_

_Se adentraron mucho más lejos, hasta donde ni siquiera la luz de la luna podía iluminar por la gran cantidad de enormes árboles, sólo iluminados por la lámpara de alcohol de Gilbert._

_Y entonces, de repente, a lo lejos, se divisó una casa pequeña y vieja. Gilbert se vio frente a la puerta y la abrió, ésta no tenía seguro ni nada por el estilo. Francis y Antonio se asomaron por la ventana empolvada, apenas y podían ver. Gilbert se paró frente a una puerta y sacó de su bolsillo la tan importante llave que había mandado a hacer, abriendo la puerta y entrando._

_Francis y Antonio se quedaron en la ventana en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Gilbert volvió a salir, cerrando la puerta con la misma llave. Su bolso se veía vacío. Fuera lo que fuera que llevaba dentro lo había dejado en aquella habitación. Los espías se escondieron del albino a un lado de la casa y lo vieron alejarse._

"… _Bien, vamos a entrar" dijo Francis, pero Antonio lo detuvo_

"_E-e-espera, Francis… No creo que debamos hacerlo…"_

"_¿Otra vez con eso, Antonio?"_

"_No, no, ésta vez es por una buena razón… ¡¿Qué pasaría si Gilbert es en realidad un secuestrador o un asesino en serie y guarda los cadáveres de sus víctimas ahí dentro?! ¡¿Y si lo que llevaba en el bolso era una cabeza o el arma homicida?!"_

"_¡No digas tonterías!"_

"_¡Piénsalo Francis, todo tendría sentido! ¡¿Qué otra cosa nos ocultaría si no fuese eso?!"_

"_¡Deja de hacer de esto una película de terror!"_

"_¡Si vieras ahí dentro y encontraras los cadáveres, ¿qué harías?! ¡¿Lo delatarías?! ¡¿Vivirías con la culpa de saber que tu mejor amigo es un asesino y que tú te quedaste callado?! ¡¿Te harías su cómplice?!"_

"_¡ARGH! ¡Ya entendí! ¡Ya entendí! ¡Está bien, no vamos a entrar, ¿de acuerdo?!"_

_._

Roderich miró a Francis, esperando algo más.

-… ¿Y qué pasó después?- preguntó después de un rato de silencio -¿Qué había dentro de esa habitación?-

-¿Acaso me prestaste atención? Como dije, no entramos. Ni Antonio ni yo volvimos a tocar el tema. Han pasado tantos años desde entonces que prácticamente ya había olvidado todo eso…-

-… Ya veo…- Roderich se levantó de la silla – ¿Dónde está el lugar?-

-¿Qué…?-

-Iré a ver que hay dentro, ¿me acompañas?-

-¡No! ¿Y si Antonio tenía razón?…-

-¿Queda muy lejos de aquí?-

-…No… no realmente. Queda entre la frontera Austria-Eslovaquia. Si tienes auto, puedes ir y venir en unas 4 horas-

-Entonces perfecto. Iré ahora mismo-

-¿Ehh? ¿Ahora?-

-¿A dónde vas a ir?- preguntó una voz inocente desde el marco de la puerta. Roderich y Francis miraron a Feliciano al mismo tiempo.

-…F-Feli…- susurró Francis

Roderich le dedicó una mirada al francés.

-Los dejaré solos. Regreso en unas horas- le dijo y salió de la sala, dejando solos a los dos.

-…-

-…-

-…Umm… ¿cómo has estado, Feli?- le preguntó Francis. ¿Porqué la situación era tan incómoda? Ambos podían sentir el peso de la atmósfera sobre sus hombros.

-Bien, ¿y tú?-

-Bien, también…-

Fin.

El silencio que le siguió fue aún más pesado que el de antes.

-Yo…- comenzó Feliciano -…no tenía idea de el porqué venías a esta casa cada año…-

-Ahh… ¿Rode te lo dijo?- preguntó tomando un sorbo de su café

-Sí…- miró al suelo –Francis… ¿podría ser que tu… aún te sientes culpable de lo que pasó… con Louis?-

-…- Francis dejó la taza en su lugar, con una mirada seria –Sí- dijo

-…Francis… tienes la mala costumbre de aferrarte a los muertos… cuando debería de apreciar más a los que siguen con vida…-

El francés sonrió, pero sus ojos tristes no cambiaron de expresión.

-Me tranquiliza saber que eres tú quien dice eso. Desde el momento en el que entraste me di cuenta. Tus ojos cambiaron. Te ves más feliz, te ves más completo. Dime, ¿te enamoraste?-

-…- Feliciano se sonrojó –Sí… lo hice-

Francis sonrió con él.

-Que bueno. Me alegro por ti-

-Hey, Francis…-

-¿Hm?-

-… ¿Alguna vez… durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos… sentiste algo por mí?-

-… ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te responda?-

-Quiero la verdad. No me importa cuál sea-

Y entonces, Francis lo recordó…

_._

_Recordó la lluvia cayendo por su rostro, empapando sus ropas y su cuerpo, y recordó un azul claro que no provenía del cielo ni de los charcos que se formaban en el suelo._

_Y recordó a aquél niño, empuñando una espada contra él, con lágrimas en los ojos, sin saber la razón. Herido y apenas capaz de mantenerse en pie._

_Y después recordó el color carmesí del que se manchó su sable._

_Y el rostro del niño que en sus últimos alientos sonrió y susurró un nombre._

"…_Feli…"_

_Y luego vio el mismo azul ahora sin vida. El niño inmóvil y pálido, pero sereno. Con los labios formando una cálida sonrisa, sin arrepentimientos._

_¿Por qué sonreía?_

_Recordó a una joven valiente, alguien a quien había amado hace mucho tiempo. Alguien que también había sonreído mientras sufría y su cuerpo moría._

_Comprendió en ese momento la razón._

_Porque morir era doloroso._

_Pero morir por quien amas es hermoso._

_Y sus rodillas perdieron fuerza y chocaron contra el suelo y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas al haber cumplido con su misión y darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Y solo el cielo gris fue capaz de escuchar su grito desgarrador._

_Que egoístas._

… _Aquellos que mueren y dejan atrás a los que los aman…_

_._

"…_Feli…" susurró al ver al tierno e inocente niño que vestía de sirvienta hincado frente a la lápida, rezando, llorando, un año después de la tragedia._

_Y entonces vio de nuevo aquellos ojos sin vida que había visto en Louis. Pero ésta vez en un cuerpo que sí se movía. En unos pulmones que sí respiraban, en un corazón que sí palpitaba. En un cuerpo con alma, pero sin vida._

_Y pasaron los años y aquellos ojos topacio no habían cambiado._

"_Hola, Feli" le saludó con una sonrisa, hincándose a su lado y poniendo el ramo de flores frente a la tumba._

"_Hola, Niichan" le saludó, con una sonrisa forzada, fingida. Feli se puso de pie "Tengo que irme" dijo en seco_

"_Ah, espera" le pidió Francis, tomando su muñeca y vio como el pequeño hacía una mueca dolor._

_Y de lo poco que había levantado la manga de su vestido pudo ver rojo en sus muñecas._

"_¿Necesitas algo más, Niichan?" preguntó el pelirrojo, fingiendo ignorancia_

"… _No… no necesito más…"_

_._

"_Tenemos que hablar, Rod"_

"_¿Qué haces aquí, Francis? Normalmente visitas la tumba y te vas"_

"…_Es acerca de Feli…"_

"_¿Huh?"_

_._

_Roderich entró a la habitación en el tercer piso, azotando la puerta. Después de la muerte de Louis, él sabía que Feli había entrado en un estado sumamente depresivo. Pero lo había superado todo hasta ahora. Había dejado de fumar, de beber y de consumir drogas. Pero lo que hacía ahora sobrepasaba los límites._

_Elizabetha se había quedado petrificada en la puerta cuando vio a Roderich abalanzarse sobre Feli._

_El dueño de la casa tomó con fuerza los brazos de su sirvienta y levantó las mangas. Su corazón se detuvo al ver las cicatrices y las heridas que aún no cicatrizaban en sus muñecas._

"… _¿Por qué…?" susurró con dolor, mientras Elizabetha se cubría los labios con ambas manos, aterrorizada. El austríaco le tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió "¡¿Por qué haces esto?!" le gritó, pero no recibió respuesta. Feli estaba en un estado zombi._

_En el fondo, Elizabetha cubría su boca con ambas manos, acallando los sollozos y lamentos, dejando libres un par de lágrimas, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que llegaba a ser doloroso._

_¿Por qué, Feli? ¿Por qué quieres marcar en tu cuerpo el dolor de tu corazón?_

_._

_**Dicen que el tiempo puede hacerte olvidar.**_

"…_Feli…" le llamó el francés, mirándolo, mientras el joven estaba acostado en su cama. No hablaba. No comía. No se movía._

_**Pero, en su caso, cada segundo que pasaba le recordaba que aquél al que amaba jamás volvería a estar a su lado.**_

"_Niichan vino a verte, Feli" le dijo con dulzura y acarició su mejilla. No obtuvo ninguna clase de respuesta de parte del otro._

_**Entonces comenzó a marcar en su cuerpo cada día que no lo veía.**_

_Observó sus cicatrices. Éstas se encontraban por todos lados. Brazos, piernas._

_Pero probablemente la más grande no estaba en el exterior._

_**Y soltaba una lágrima minuto que no lo sentía.**_

_No._

_Una herida cicatrizada no duele._

_**Hasta que un día, finalmente lo comprendió.**_

_La herida dentro de su corazón seguía abierta._

…_**Estaba solo…**_

_Francis soltó una lágrima y enseguida se pasó la mano por los ojos, limpiándose. Él ya era un adulto, él tenía que proteger a Feli, no podía llorar frente a él…_

_**Pero a lo que más le temía.**_

_**Era a olvidarlo.**_

_**Por eso lo marcaba en su cuerpo.**_

_**Para que su corazón no lo olvidara jamás.**_

_._

_Había escuchado acerca del "milagro", como Elizabetha lo había llamado._

_Después de su segundo intento de suicidio fallido, finalmente su hermano había aparecido y lo había hecho entrar en razón con una bofetada y unos cuantos insultos._

_Y lo había escuchado de Roderich también. Feli había regresado a sus tareas diarias, comía, reía, hablaba. Había renacido._

_Así que ese día aprovecharía para verlo y abrazarlo y regañarlo por haberlo preocupado. Caminó por las calles de Viena con su habitual flor blanca en la mano. Llegó a la mansión de Roderich y entró sin siquiera preguntar. Ya se sabía el camino de memoria hasta la lápida que decía "Louis Beilschmidt". Una lápida que solo Roderich, Elizabetha y Antonio sabían que no llevaba un cadáver._

_Pero al llegar se encontró con la misma escena de hace años. Vio a Feli, con su vestido de sirvienta de rodillas frente a la lápida con las manos juntas, rezando._

_No quiso interrumpirlo, pero en un paso rompió una rama, llamando la atención del italiano, quien dejó de rezar inmediatamente y se ponía de pie. ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto? Ya no era un niño. Probablemente nunca se dio cuenta porque en el pasado se veía realmente débil e indefenso, como si fuese a quebrarse en mil pedazos con el más mínimo roce._

"_Niichan, viniste a visitar a Louis" ya era incluso capaz de nombrarlo sin dolor, al contrario, con alegría._

"_Oui. ¿cómo has estado, Feli?"_

"_Muy bien. ¡Ah! El señor Roderich y la señorita Elizabetha salieron hoy, si quieres puedes esperar dentro por ellos"_

"_Merci" dijo y se acercó a la tumba. Depositó la flor junto con las demás y acarició la lápida, para después entrar a la casa._

_Era cierto. Ni Roderich ni Elizabetha se encontraban. La casa estaba vacía. Se sentía solo, así que salió de regreso al jardín a buscar a Feli._

"_Ah, sigues ahí, Fe-" se calló al ver que el otro lloraba desconsoladamente en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado. Se mordió el labio inferior. Prefirió no interrumpir, después de todo, las lágrimas solo se detienen cuando se acaban._

_Pero entonces vio como Feli tomaba una de las rosas que había en la tumba. Unas rosas que aún llevaban espinas y tocaba éstas con su dedo. Francis pudo presenciar perfectamente como de la yema de su dedo corría una gota de sangre, pero Feli no se detuvo y continuó apretando su dedo contra la espina._

"…_No…" susurró, asustado de que volviera a suceder, pero incapaz de moverse_

_Y después Feli tomó todo el tallo en su mano y lo apretó con fuerza, haciendo que la sangre cayera a la tierra._

"_¡DETENTE!" le gritó y corrió a su lado, arrebatándole la rosa y mirando su mano herida "¿¡Qué es lo que hacías?! ¿¡Por qué?! ¡Creí que finalmente lo habías superado!"_

_Los ojos zombis de Feliciano regresaron a la normalidad. Observó su mano, asustado, como si no comprendiera que sucedía._

"_N-no… yo no…" balbuceaba, temblando. Ni siquiera él era capaz de comprender lo que le sucedía._

_Francis, en un ataque de pánico solo pudo pensar en hacer una cosa para calmarlo y darle a entender que no estaba solo._

_Y lo besó._

_Un beso que llevó a caricias y que terminó con dos personas que no se amaban unidas bajo las sábanas._

.

-…Lo siento…- susurró, una vez que había terminado de contarle todo desde su punto de vista a Feliciano

-… No… está bien…- respondió éste, con la cabeza gacha –Bueno… realmente no puedo culparte de nada, Francis. Yo nunca te detuve, y tampoco te ame jamás-

-… Sólo quería… que tú sonrieras de nuevo, como él lo hizo antes de morir… El amor hace feliz a las personas. Por eso, simplemente traté de enamorarte… pero supongo que nunca funcionó-

Feliciano soltó un bufido.

-Bueno, eso explica las flores, dulces y demás regalos-

-Eres difícil. A pesar de que tantas personas cayeron ante mis encantos. ¡Pareciera que solo jugabas conmigo!-

-…Tal vez lo hacía…- susurró con un rostro triste, esquivando la mirada del francés

-… Bueno… No puedo negar que en todos estos años jamás sentí algo por ti…-

-¿Eh?-

El pelirrojo se paralizó al ver a Francis levantándose de su asiento y caminando peligrosamente hacia él.

-Quería conquistarte, pero terminaste conquistándome tú…- le susurró con voz seductora al oído, logrando que Feliciano se estremeciera.

-D-detente- le dijo al sentir los labios del mayor besando su cuello. Al ver que éste hacia caso omiso, intentó empujarlo, para apartarlo, pero Francis lo tomó de las muñecas.

-¿Tanto amas a _esa nueva persona_?- le preguntó a pocos centímetros de su rostro

-…Sí… así que, por favor, no puedo continuar…-

-…- el francés sonrió ligeramente -…ya veo… En ese caso…- tomó a Feliciano de la barbilla, acercándolo a su rostro –Dame aunque sea un beso de despedida-

Feliciano tembló un poco. Sabía que no debía de hacerlo, pero sentir las manos de Francis tocándolo, y su aliento tan cerca de su rostro le nublaba la razón. Hacía tanto tiempo que Ludwig no lo tocaba que comenzaba a sentirse frustrado y desesperado…

Cerró los ojos y después sintió como el otro lo besaba apasionadamente. No se resistió, dejó que el francés metiera su lengua dentro de su boca y le tocara el pecho, las piernas, el rostro, como cuando eran amantes.

Abrió los ojos solo un poco y pudo ver al fondo, parado frente a la puerta a un empapado Ludwig, observándolos con los ojos muy abiertos.


End file.
